¿Puedes ver fantasmas?: El misterio de la escuela
by Tami S. Amane
Summary: Historia reescrita y re estructurada... Especial de Día de muertos! Solo pasen y lean.
1. Mi eterna pesadilla: El comienzo de todo

**Inazuma eleven no es de mi propiedad.**

* * *

****¿Puedes ver fantasmas?: La maldición de la escuela.****

****.****

****1\. Mi eterna pesadilla: El comienzo de todo.****

****.****

****.****

****.****

_Otro sonido la despertó de un profundo sueño, abrió los ojos lentamente y solo pudo ver una sombra del otro lado de la ventana, se sobresalto y se levanto de un tirón, al hacerlo volvió a fijar su mirada en aquella ventana viendo que la sombra ya se había ido. Por un momento suspiro aliviada, al voltear hacía la puerta de su habitación, al frete de ella apareció una figura aterradora incorpórea, algo nunca antes visto. Sentía su corazón latir a mil por hora, sus manos temblar y congelarse cada gota de su sangre. _

_La piel se le erizo._

_—__Nadie se salvara—Se le hoyo decir a aquella figura, su voz era en susurro. _

_Y al terminar su oración su rostro cambio, a una cara rasgada y ensangrentada, la cual se le podían ver los músculos de la cara y las venas, aquella figura se le acerco abriendo la boca. La chica solo cerró los ojos._

**…**

Otra vez había tenido aquel sueño, sueño que desde hace muchas noches no la dejaba descansar, lo bueno que esta vez sus compañeras de cuarto no se habían despertado con sus gritos, gritos que desde la primera vez pasaban casi del diario.

Se sentó en la cama abrasándose sus rodillas mientras escondía su rostro en ellas y su lago cabello castaño las cubría.

—Shizen…. ¿Estas despierta?—Se le hoyo hablar a una chica desde el otro lado de la puerta.

—Si Aki, esta abierto pasa—Le dijo la joven quien al oír el llamado de su amiga se alzo su cabeza, y dejando al descubierto sus brillantes ojos verde agua, una piel blanca.

Aki entro a la habitación.

—No me digas que tuviste ese sueño otra vez—Le comento su amiga una chica de cabello entre negro y verde, y ojos obscuros.

—Pues…. —Suspiro—… No te miento… Si lo tuve… Perdón si las desperté, desde que llegue a la escuela he tenido esos sueños, y es extraño, porque en caso no—Me siento confundida—Volvió a esconder su cabeza.

—Tranquila todo se te pasara.

—… Eso espero…

—Ven…. ¡Primera semana, la semana de llegadas! Hay que ir a buscar a nuestros amigos—Le dijo la peli-negra emocionada.

—Okey, vamos a buscar a Endo y los demás—Dijo la chica con una sonrisa forzada—Ya quiero ver al chico de la capa roja—A Aki solo le resbalo una gota en la cien.

La castaña se levanto de su cama y fue a baño a cambiarse.

Su nombre era Shizen Murakami, se encontraba en tercero de secundaria en una de la más prestigiosa escuela de la región, la Niccolò Paganini Bocciardo. Aunque pareciera una chica normal, no lo era, desde muy pequeña podía ver a los fantasmas, gente muerta y espíritus. Por muchos años trato de evadir su _don, _pero era imposible ya que los muertos la buscaban, pero al final los ayudaba, y ellos a cambio, la cuidaban desde el otro mundo.

Pero extrañamente en aquella escuela, por más que busco a aquellos espíritus y fantasmas, jamás encontró a ninguno, nuevo solamente en uno de los edificios, el edificio principal, donde se encontraban todas las aulas de la escuela. Ese edificio databa del año 1989, fue uno de los primeros en construirse. Solo eso se sabía, además de que por un tiempo ese edificio estuvo cerrado hasta en año 19993, pero lo más extraño del caso, era que nadie sabia el porque.

* * *

Ambas salieron de los dormitorios 3-A, y dieron un pequeño paseo por los jardines, los cuales tenían un hermoso tono verde, tanto en el pasto como en las copas de los árboles, y en algunos de ellos se podían ver unas pequeñas flores de diferentes colores, pero en su mayoría moradas.

—Ya esperaba entrar a la escuela, oír hablar a Mamoru sobre futbol, me cansaba era tan aburrido—Se quejo la castaña recordando lo insistente que era su primo.

—Endo nuca cambiara—Se les unió a la platica un chico peli castaño de ojos azules, de nombre Fidio.

Aquella respuesta vino después de la pregunta obligatoria _¿Qué hiciste en tus vacaciones? _Como en todos los años Aki siempre tenia las mejores vacaciones, pero por algo le gustaba oír como la oji-verde agua le platicaba de la maravillosa plática de su primo.

—Y hablado del rey de roma—Soltó Shizen viendo a su primo quien acompañaba a la victima de la creatividad de la castaña.

— ¡Endo, Kidou!—Les saludo Aki levantado una mano.

— ¡Chicas!—Grito Endou dejando caer una de las maletas de su mejor amigo. Kidou solo suspiro.

—No entiendo aun porque eres amigo del cabeza de balón—Shizen rodo los ojos—Es normal que yo tenga que aguantar sus desplantes de niño pequeño, por algo llevamos la misma sangre.

—Y por eso mismo se aguantan el uno al otro—Le respondió el chico de rastas con una sonrisa de lado, ella solo lo fulmino con la mirada.

—Por lo menos yo te ayudo con tu equipaje, además deberías dar gracias que no te molesto como lo hace Fudo—Le respondió ella cruzada de brazos.

—No me hables de el, por desgracia esta año estamos en el mismo grupo.

—Yuuto, tienes una suerte…. Que nunca envidiaría—Le respondió con sarcasmo la chica.

—Ha, ha que graciosa.

Ambos se reunieron con sus otros tres amigos.

— ¿Y Kidou que tal te fue en tus vacaciones?—Le pregunto Aki.

—Pues no me puedo quejar, viaje a estados Unidos por los negocios de mi padre.

— ¡Hermano!—Se escucho el grito de una chica.

— ¡Hola Haruna!—Le saludo Aki.

—…. ¿Fudou?...—Dijeron incrédulos Shizen y Kidou al ver al acompañante de Haruna.

— ¿Desde cuando Fudo es tan caballeroso?—Se pregunto extrañado Fidio.

—Muy sencillo, quiere hace enojar a Yuuto—Le respondió Shizen.

"….._Shizen…"—_Se escucho un murmullo desde adentro del edificio principal_._

_"…Shizen….Ven te necesitamos….Ven a ayudarnos….."—_Se volvió a oír.

Como si entrara en trance, la chica camino hacia el edificio, sin voltear a ver a sus amigos, quienes hablaban con Fudo sin percatarse que la presencia de su amiga ya no estaba junto a ellos.

La puerta era de un acabado barroco y con detalles tallados, su madera era de un tono natural y en apariencia muy pensada al abrir.

Al entrar ella, se cerro la puerta tras de ella haciendo que ella saliera de su sueño.

Corrió hasta la puerta e intento abrirla, pero fue imposible, volvió a voltearse y para sorpresa de ella el muro que se encontraba a su frente tenia una puerta metálica que parecía tener arañazos en ella, y subconscientemente giro el pomo, la puerta se abrió lentamente sin dejar de ver absolutamente nada. La castaña entro.

* * *

Por otro lado los chicos se encontraban platicando alegremente, bueno algunos. Platicaban sobre el semestre anterior.

—Lo recuerdas…—Aki se giro hacia donde se encontraba anteriormente su amiga—… ¿Shizen?... Chicos…. Alguien la vio….

—Si… ella estaba junto…..—Kidou no termino de decir la oración al percatarse de la ausencia de su amiga—…. Pero….

—No te preocupes Aki, debió de ir a algún lado…—Dijo clamado el de corte mohicano.

—Pero…. Sin avisar, nunca—Hablo Endo.

—Hay que buscarla…. Ustedes ayuden a Kidou y Haruna con su equipaje, mientras Aki y yo nos adelantamos—Hablo Fidio.

—Chicos no es para preocuparse—Fudo se gano un zape departe de Haruna.

— ¡No seas insensible!

* * *

Se despertó lentamente de su trance, trataba de mantenerse despierta pero sus parpados se lo impedían se sentía tan cansada y adormecida que no podía percibir nada del lugar.

_"… Shizen…. Despierta…. Sal de aquí….Aquí no te podemos proteger…."—_Esas voces se le hicieron familiares, eran las que siempre escuchaba, un susurro dulce y cálido—_"…. Shizen…. Aquí estas en peligro…. Todo fue una trampa…. Despierta….."—_La voces se fueron desvaneciendo poco apoco, y en la ultima oración escucho un grito que la hico despertar de golpe.

No se podía mover, se encontraba de pie con las manos atadas por dos cadenas que colgaban del techo, dichas cadenas eran viejas ya oxidadas. Al tratar de moverse, las cadenas se soltaran haciéndola caer y pegándose contra el suelo, haciendo que una pequeña gotita saliera de un lado de su frente.

Su vista se volvió otra vez borrosa, pero al frente de ella vio una silueta con una capucha negra de la cual no se podía ver su rostro, aquella silueta se arrodillo junto a ella y saco algo filoso.

Se sintió más cansada y se desmayo.

**…**

Eran muchos desmayos y perdidas de conciencia por un día, pero para suerte de ella esta era la ultima, así que abrió los ojos topándose con los muros blancos y azules de la enfermería.

— ¿Qué me…. Paso….?—Pregunto al sujeto que se encontraba frete a ella, al tiempo que se paraba y se tocaba la cabeza.

—No lo se… Solo vi que te desmayaste, nada más, y te traje a la enfermería—Le contesto el chico de cabello color crema, ojos negros y piel bronceada.

—Entonces…. Lo que paso fue un….

— ¿Eh?

—Nada… Olvídalo…—suspiro—… Gracias por traerme.

—No fue nada… Por cierto Soy Shuuya Goenji, acabo de regresar de un intercambio.

—Mucho gusto… Mi nombre es Shizen Murakami.

—Un placer.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio por un momento hasta que la voz de una chica, hizo que fijaran su mirada en la puerta. La chica tenía el cabello celeste y su piel morena.

— ¡SHIZEN! ¡Que bueno que estas bien, ya me habías preocupado!—la chica corrió hasta ella y la abrazo.

—Lika….

— ¡Todos te estábamos buscando, y no te podíamos encontrar!—Dijo ella sin dejarla de abrazar.

—…. Li….Ka…

— ¡Hasta Endo casi llama a la policía, la milicia y a la marina!

— ¡Oye!, esa fuiste tu Lika—Se quejo el chico quien acababa de llegar junto a Kidou y Aki.

—Deberías dejarla respirar—Hablo Goenji.

— ¡Perdona!—La soltó.

—Y lo dices después de casi matarme—Shizen la fulmino con la mirada.

—Es tu culpa por hacerme preocupar de esa manera—Se excuso la chica quien ahora se había cruzado de brazos.

—Pero no es mi culpa que seas una histérica—Le respondió Shizen.

— ¡Yo no soy una histérica!—Volvió a gritar Lika.

Goenji se acerco a Endo y Kidou.

— ¿Ella es siempre así?—Pregunto el chico, a lo que ellos solo asintieron.

* * *

**Y ese el el primer capitulo de esta historia reescrita! ^^ la verdad no sabia si continuarla o no, pero decidí volverla a escribir y estructurar la historia. **

**Y como básicamente es nueva, pediré de nuevo oc.**

**Esta es la nueva ficha, por si las/os autores ya autoras que leyeron la historia desean nuevamente participar ^^**

***Ficha***

-Nombre y apellido.

-Nacionalidad. (por lo que ven es un internado ^^)

-Apariencia. (no tan descrita ya que luego el capitulo se hace muy aburrido y largo ^^)

-Personalidad.

-Miedos.

-Amigos y antiguo instituto. (allí veré quienes serán los nuevos solo tres máximo cuatro)

-Ropa casual y pijama. (no es necesario detalles solo lo básico ^^)

-Pareja. (no se si la ocupe, pero ya veré ^^)

-Clase extra, o club.

-Extras. (si alguno de los personajes o oc es un familiar de ustedes, o algo parecido, etc.)

*Nota: Yo elegiré a las/os oc que ven fantasmas.

**Básicamente**** el fic estará escrito como los capítulos de "the haunting hour" y de "ghost whisperer" pero al final todos los capítulos tendrán algo en común y que los enlacen.**

**Si tienen alguna duda y pregunta no duden en preguntarme.**

**Espero ansiosa sus review y sus oc. Espero que les haya gustado!**

**Ciao!**

**:D**


	2. El oso de peluche de Atsuya

**Hola, hola~ como han estado? Espero muy bien... Quería actualizar ayer pero me fui a una excurcion ^^ pero estuvo lloviendo mucho ^^u**

**Por este mes me concentrare en este fic, eso significa que los otros estarán en un paro temporal ^^**

**Sin más aquí les dejo el segundo capitulo ñ.ñ**

**Disfrútenlo****...**

**INAZUMA ELEVEN ES PROPIEDAD DE LEVEL-5**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**2\. El oso de peluche de Atsuya.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Por uno de los pasillos de la escuela, cerca de los dormitorios 3-A, caminaban un par de gemelos, de idéntico aspecto pero diferente personalidad, uno de ellos era dulce, tranquilo, gentil, amable; Mientras que el otro era todo lo contrario, arrogante, egocéntrico, un poco grosero, y con un carácter fuerte, pero a pesar de su actitud de chico malo él también podía ser tan dulce como su hermano mayor. Sus nombres eran Shiro y Atsuya Fubuki.

—No debiste traerlo a ala escuela—Le decía Shiro a su hermano.

—….Lo se…. Pero se ve tan lindo—Su hermano lo miro—Esta bien, solo le falta un buen baño y un poco de aromatizante—Shiro suspiro resignado.

—No se… Algo en el no me convence—Dijo el con una mueca.

— ¿Que te puede hacer un simple oso de peluche?

—No es por eso… Es su cara…. Es demasiado extraña. Sigo pensando que no lo debiste sacar de ese bote de basura.

—Tranquilo, no pasara nada.

— ¡Chicos!—Les grito a lo legos una chica peli-celeste.

Atrás de ella caminaban tranquilamente dos chicas, una de ellas una chica de tez morena y cabello rosa, mientras que la otra una chica de cabello largo color negro, ojo izquierdo color morado y ojo derecho color amarillo (este ultimo lo cubre con un mechón de cabello para que no se vea) tiene piel de color clara, pero no es tan pálida, es de estatura mediana, además sabe defenderse por si solo física o mediante palabras, por lo cual es fuerte a pesar de ser delgada.

Ellas parecían más calmadas que la primera chica, quien llego y tomo de los hombros a ambos chicos.

— ¡Díganme! ¡La vieron!—Les grito ella.

—Lika me vas a romper un tímpano—Le contesto Atsuya mientras era zarandeado por la chica—Además no se de quien hablas—Agrego en un tono de indiferencia.

—A lo que ella se refiere, es que si han visto a Shizen, la prima de Endo—Hablo tranquilamente la chica pelinegra de nombre Mikury Fuchika.

—Ya conocen como se pone Lika, parece una histérica—Agrego la chica peli-rosa.

—Toko…. ¡Yo no soy una histérica! ¡Solo me preocupo por ella, que tal si le paso algo, si esta herida o la secuestraron! ¡O! ¡Peor!—Se quedó un rato imaginando las situaciones— ¡NO, hay que encontrarla!—Y corrió hacia otra dirección.

— ¡Lika espéranos!—Le gritaron ambas chicas.

Ambos se quedaron bastantemente extrañados.

—Bueno… ¿y en que estaba?—Atsuya se puso el dedo en la barbilla—..mm… ¡A si! Lo recuerdo…. Shiro dime, ¿Cuándo un peluche ha acecinado a alguien?

—Tal vez, no, pero…. Okey, quédate con el peluche.

* * *

Atsuya ya había bañado a aquel peluche extraño, un peluche color café claro, ojos de un tono negro muy obscuro y redondo, una sonrisa bordada; patas con movimiento y una enorme pansa que no lo dejaba mantenerse de pie.

Lo tenía sujetado de una pata, mientras que con la secadora de cabello que le robo a una de sus compañeras, lo secaba de pies a cabeza.

—Atsuya, algo me dice que morirás, ella te hará pedacitos y luego los echara a un mar para que se los coma una bandada de tiburones—Le dijo uno de sus compañeros, un chico de cabello rojo y hermosos ojos esmeraldas, quien se encontraba viendo tv junto con otro chico de cabello entre verde y amarillo sujetado en una cola.

—No me pasara nada, porque NADIE le dirá que yo la tome—Dijo el bajando la secadora y dejando el oso en uno de los sillones, uno en donde solo hay espacio para una persona, casi enfrente de los dos chicos.

—Lo más gracioso de esto, es que Atsuya tenga un oso de peluche—El chico peliverde tomo un puñado de palomitas y se las metió la boca.

—Midorikawa eso no es gracioso, cualquiera puede tener un peluche—Le respondió el chico peli-naranjo claro.

—Que tú siendo "un chico rudo" tengas un oso. Ni Fudo con su loca obsesión por los plátanos.

—Mira quien habla el loco fanático que se quiere ir a vivir a heladolandia—Le respondió Atsuya fulminándolo con la mirada.

— ¡Heladolandia si EXISTE! Se encuentra al norte de América, y algún día iré—Mido hizo una pose de héroe.

—Mido, tu maravilloso viaje nunca se va ha a hacer, en primera porque de ese país del que hablas es Groenlandia no heladolandia. Segunda Groenlandia es parte de América—Lo corrigió Hiroto quien cambiaba los canales. Mido se deprimió.

En se preciso momento entro el mayor de los Fubuki.

— ¿Hermano donde estabas?

—Enseñándole a la chica nueva la escuela, el director me dijo.

— ¿Y se puede saber quien es esa chica?—Pregunto curioso el pelirrojo.

—Si nombre es Akira Miyamura, ella es…. Algo torpe…—Dijo el recordando lo de la mañana.

_-(Flashback)-_

_El director caminaba de salida junto con una chica baja, tiene su cabello negro largo, hasta la espalda baja, pero a veces lo lleva atado en una cola de caballo alta con una cinta blanca. Sus ojos son azul turquesa y sus mejillas casi siempre están sonrojadas. Quien al pasar por el marco de la puerta se tropezó con, ¿nada?, como siempre._

_Pero gracias al chico peli-plata no logro topar con el suelo._

_—Joven Fubuki usted escolte ala señorita Miyamura a su dormitorio y muéstrele la escuela._

_— ¿Director Kageyama, no se supone que usted hace el primer recorrido?—Le pregunto el chico._

_—Esto… Por hoy tengo una junta importante y no tengo tiempo, ¿o es que usted esta cuestionando mis indicaciones?_

_—No, nunca señor._

_—Okey, vallan—Kageyama camino con más prisa hasta la salida del edificio._

_—Bueno, vallamos… Por cierto Mi nombre es Shiro Fubuki—Le extendió la mano._

_—M-Mi n-nombre-e, es Akira, Akira Miyamura, m-mucho gus-sto—Dijo la chica correspondiéndole el saludo._

_—Ven los dormitorios están pero—no pudo terminar la frase, ya que Akira estaba apunto de tropezarse con una de sus maletas—…. Cuidado…..la… —Le advirtió lo malo es que ya era tarde—… Maleta…. Este será un día largo…_

_-(Fin del flashback)-_

—Y parece que acerté, fue un día largo—Shiro suspiro profundamente.

Tocaron la puerta y Atsuya fue a abrirla, tan rápido como la abrió, la cerro.

—Puerta equivocada—Dijo mientras que su corazón se aceleraba, al ver quien toco la puerta.

— ¡ATSUYA FUBUKI ABRE ESA PUERTA!—Se oyó atrás de la puerta.

—Aquí no hay nadie con ese nombre—Dijo el más asustado. Parecía que su corazón se le iba a salir del pecho, así que corro hasta su habitación y cerro la puerta con seguro.

De Fubuki salió su suspiro ciento cuarenta y seis, tomo la secadora y abrió la puerta.

—Toma Lika, te pido disculpas—Lika tomo su secadora.

—Solo dile a tu hermano que esto no se va aquedar así.

Lika dio media vuelta y se fue a su habitación.

—Un día de estos Atsuya me volverá loco—Dijo, para después cerrar la puerta—Me iré adormir, hasta mañana—Los dijo a los otros dos para luego caminar hacia su cuarto y cerrar la puerta.

—Hasta mañana—Le respondieron sus compañeros.

—Creo que hare lo mismo que ellos. Nos vemos mañana Midorikawa—Se estiro.

—Yo me quedare a ver televisión.

—Okey, pero no veas películas de terror, porque luego tienes pesadillas y te la pasas revisando en todos lados para asegurarte que no haya fantasmas ni locos asesinos.

—Hiroto, no soy tan tonto—Hiroto solo rodo los ojos y entro a su habitación.

**...**

Después de diez bolsas de palomitas tres refrescos de dos litros y medio, dos botes de helado de chocolate, Midorikawa se levanto a estirarse y antes de apagar la televisión volteo a ver hacia la dirección del oso, pero extrañamente ya no estaba, Mido solo volteo a toso lados buscando con la mirada como loco a aquel oso, encontrándolo enzima de la mine nevera. Por un momento se asusto, pero pensó que Atsuya lo había cambiado de lugar y le quería jugar una broma.

Apago la tv y fue a su habitación a cambiarse y ponerse su pijama con conitos de helado con lindas caritas, mientras se cambiaba y preparaba su cama para dormir sintió que alguien lo observaba, por un momento se quedo paralizado por el miedo, después volteo la mirada hacia la puerta de su habitación topándose con el oso de peluche.

Trago saliva y se acerco lentamente hacia el oso que aun tenia esa sonrisa, lo tomo entre las manos y el aspecto del oso cambio, sus ojos negros se habían vuelto de un tono carmín obscuro y su semblante era uno de enfado, del susto aventó el peluche hacia la pequeña sala y rápidamente cerro la puerta con seguro, se aventó a la cama y se tapo hasta la cara.

**…**

La noche dio lugar a la mañana, pasado su susto de la noche anterior Midorikawa se despertó y se estiro, rápidamente se cambio y salió a ver a su amigos y compañeros de cuarto.

— ¡Pero que ha pasado aquí!—Grito al ver todo un reguero en la sala.

Los demás chicos solo lo voltearon a ver muy enojados.

—Si nos dices la verdad no nos enojaremos más de lo que estamos—Le dijo Hiroto.

—Yo… Yo no hice nada, recojo todo lo que utilice y lego me fui a dormir—Les contesto—Esperen…. ¿Acaso esto es una broma como la de anoche?

— ¿Lo de anoche?—Se preguntaron entre los tres.

— Si, como saben que me susto muy fácilmente con las películas de terror, ustedes decidieron asustarme con el oso de Atsuya. Primero lo movieron de lugar para que pensara que puede caminar. Después lo dejaron en mi puerta y lo cambaron por otro con una cara diferente—Midorikawa se cruzo de brazos.

—Nosotros no hicimos nada—Le contesto Fubuki.

—Si claro, a que adivino todo fue idea de Atsuya.

—Mia—El se señalo asimismo, Mido asintió—Yo no hice nada.

—Pero…. Si no fueron ustedes…. ¿Quién movió al peluche?

— ¿Mido estas seguro que no lo soñaste?—Le pregunto Hiroto.

—Estoy seguro.

—Te lo digo a ti como se lo dije a mi hermano. Un peluche no ha matado a nadie, además ni se puede sostener si mismo.

— ¡Pero chicos créanme estoy diciendo la verdad!

* * *

La tarde se había pasado como los siempre, y para ser los primeros días algunos tenían un poco de tareas y trabajos.

Esa noche Midorikawa se fue a dormir temprano, ya que nadie le quiso dar posada en su habitación, y cerró la puerta con seguro. Los únicos que quedaban en la sala fueron Hiroto, Atsuya y el peluche, el segundo colocándole un moño rojo en el cuello al peluche.

—Puedes creer que el cabeza de pasto piense que estés vivo—Le decía Atsuya al peluche.

—Y ahora tú le hablas al peluche, un objeto inanimado—Le decía Hiroto quien escribía algo en su laptop.

—Como si tu no le hablaras a tu laptop, ¿recuerdas el semestre pasado que le gritaste a la computadora cuando sin querer te borro la tarea de ingles?

—Bueno…. Pues…. Okey no tengo objeción ante ese argumento—Le dijo—Ya termine aquí, solo lo guardo y me iré a dormir, te sugiero que hagas lo mismo.

—Tienes razón ya es muy tarde.

Y sí lo hicieron cada uno fue a su habitación y el sueño los venció muy rápidamente.

El pelirrojo a media noche se despertó para ir la baño en el camino se encontró con el oso, quien seguía sentado en el sillón individual.

—Midorikawa esta loco—Dijo para luego reanudar su camino hacia el baño, al encender la luz se encontró con el oso sentado en el tanque del retrete.

—Pero que…—Tomo al oso y lo llevo nuevamente al sillón.

Salió del baño y regreso a su habitación, encontrándose de nuevo al peluche esta vez en la puerta de su habitación, no le dio importancia, cerró la puerta y se volvió a dormir.

Al salir el sol se despertó y abrió lentamente los ojos topándose con la mirada de aquel oso frente a el y debajo de las cobijas, se levanto de un tirón muy sobresaltado y con el corazón latiendo a mil.

Trato de calmarse y salió, fue hasta la habitación de Atsuya le grito.

— ¡Atsuya ya deja tu estúpida bromita y deja el oso en paz!—Atsuya se levanto y Hiroto le tiro al oso a la cara.

— ¡Pero no hice nada!—Decía.

Hiroto no le creyó y se fue furioso de la habitación. El barullo despertó a los otros dos chicos y Fubuki se acerco a ver a su hermano.

—Atsuya ya deberías parar con tu bromita.

— ¡Ya les dije que no hice nada!—Fubuki rodo los ojos y se fue.

* * *

Fubuki no estaba de humor ese día y el recorrido que le dio a Akira era muy aburrido.

—Oye Fubuki, ¿te pasa algo?—Le pregunto la pelinegra.

—No nada… Es que mi hermano… No debería de jugar esas bromas.

— ¿Bromas? No entiendo.

—Te contare… Mi hermano Atsuya encontró un oso de peluche en un basurero y se lo trajo a la escuela, lo lavo y le puso un moño rojo en su cuello. El otro día susto a uno de nuestros compañeros de habitación, moviendo al oso de peluche, y a otro de nuestros amigos lo llevo hasta su habitación y lo dejo allí.

— ¿Y eso que tiene que ver?—Le pregunto la chica.

—El niega que movió al peluche, y ahora parece que el oso se mueve solo y tiene mente propia.

—Pues… Creo que tu hermano es muy travieso.

—Lo se…. Porque no te doy al peluche y así Atsuya ya no puede molestar a mis amigos. Espero no tengas inconveniente.

—No lo tengo…. Creo que mis compañeras estarán encantadas con ese oso.

—Okey, vallamos a mi habitación.

**…..**

Al entrar al cuarto, se llevaron una gran sorpresa, Atsuya estaba en un rincón con uno de los almohadones del sofá, en forma de fuerte, mientras que el oso se encontraba sobre el televisor.

— ¿Qué haces allí Atsuya?—Le pregunto Shiro.

— ¡Hermano que bueno que llegas! ¡Perdón por hacer ese tipo de bromas, ya no las vuelvo a hacer solo dile a Hiroto y Midorikawa que me dejen en paz y no se vuelvan a vengar!—Le dijo Atsuya quien estaba arrodillado enfrente de su hermano.

— ¿Dices que los chicos te jugaron la misma broma que tu a ellos?

—Yo no les jugué ninguna broma pero ellos a mi si—Fubuki le ayudo a pararse a su hermano—Estaba tranquilamente viendo la tv cunado volteo a ver al oso que estaba junto a mi, pero ya no estaba y volví hacia la televisión y el oso estaba encima de ella.

—Dices que ese pequeño y tierno oso de movió—Atsuya asintió ante la pregunta de la chica—Un objeto inanimado no se puede mover—Camino hacia el y lo tomo entre las manos—Este peluche es tan lindo y suave.

— ¡Llévatelo si quieres, yo ya no lo quiero ver!—Dijo Atsuya con alegría y temor al mismo tiempo.

— ¡Okey! Nos vemos chicos.

* * *

En la habitación de Akira.

En la habitación se encontraban Toko, Lika y Mikury quienes estaban revisando sus horarios, para ver que clases tenían juntas.

Que bueno que estemos las tres juntas en filosofía—Dijo alegremente Mikury.

—Lo malo es que estamos separadas en literatura—Comento Toko.

—Yo estoy en la misma clase que Nagumo—Volvió a decir Mikury.

—Hablando de la clase de literatura, ¿ya vieron al nuevo profesor?—Hablo Lika— ¡Es muy lindo!

—Por lo que se es que hace un año se graduó—Les comento Toko. Lika chillo de felicidad.

— ¡Hola chicas!—Entro saludando Akira.

— ¡Cuidado con…..! La alfombra…..—Akira se tropezó con la alfombra de entrada.

— ¡Ouch!—Se levanto y se sobo.

— ¿Que es eso?—Pregunto Toko.

—Un oso de peluche—Le respondió Mikury.

—Un lindo oso de peluche—Agrego Lika.

—Si…—Pudo responder Akira.

— ¿Y quien te lo dio?—Le pregunto inocentemente Mikury a lo que Lika aprovecho para verla pícaramente.

—L-Lika n-no es lo que tu piensas—Dijo tratando de evadir la mirada de la peli-celeste—El es solo mi amigo.

—Aja.

—Lo es Lika.

—A todo esto ¿de quien estamos hablando?—Toko, Mikury y Akira se cayeron de espaldas.

—Olvídalo Lika—Le respondió Akira mientras dejaba al peluche en el sillón.

**…..**

La noche era fría y todo estaba obscuro la luz se había ido en su totalidad y la escuela estaba a obscuras además de tener un niebla espesa. Akira se levanto y saco otra cobija del armario.

Un bostezo salió de los labios de la chica al tiempo que ella colocaba la cobija. Al terminar se volvió a meter entre las cobijas, pero se percato que había un bulto entre ellas y era el oso de peluche. Se levanto y lo saco, y al tomarlo entre las manos, miles de imágenes de asesinatos y mutilaciones tomaron el control de su mente. Al soltarlo el oso se levanto y camino hacia ella.

— ¡Aléjate!—El se abalanzo contra ella.

* * *

En la habitación de los chicos.

Ya era un poco tarde la una de la mañana y ciertos chicos se encontraban viendo la tv, gracias a uno de ellos. Por primera vez había paz entre ellos, al estar aburrido Hiroto tomo su laptop y abrió su perfil, leyó la primera publicación que había, era la imagen de un oso exactamente igual que Atsuya había encontrado, en ella estaba una historia con el titulo _El oso poseído, _leyó la historia y justamente había pasado lo mismo a excepción de que no habían regalado al oso.

— ¡Chicos tienen que leer eso!—Todos se acercaron.

—Hay no…. ¡Akira!—Grito Fubuki para luego tomar su chaqueta y salir corriendo.

— ¡Espera Fubuki!—Los tres los siguieron.

**…..**

Al llegar a la habitación de la chica se encontraron conque estaba abierta, en especial en cuarto de la chica.

—No están—Dijo Mido.

—No, como crees, gracias capitán obvio—Le respondió sarcásticamente Atsuya.

— ¿Y las demás?—Pregunto Hiroto.

Caminaron a cada uno de los cuartos de las chicas y las encontraron amarradas de pies y de manos, colgando del techo, mientras ellas luchaban por soltarse. Los cuatro las bajaron.

— ¿Qué fue lo que paso aquí?—Pregunto Fubuki.

— ¡El maldito oso que le diste a Akira! ¡Eso paso!—Le grito Lika.

— ¿Y Akira?—Volvió a preguntar el chico peli-plata.

—Tratamos de ayudarla pero el en un dos por tres nos tenia colgadas—Le respondió Mikury—Y se la llevo.

—Por como paso, Akira esta en peligro.

—Iré a buscarla, ustedes quédense aquí.

—Pero—Hablaron todos.

—Esto puede ser más peligroso de lo que se cree, además yo tengo la culpa por todo lo que esta pasando.

—Técnicamente la culpa es de Atsuya—Dijo Mido pero se cayó gracias a la mirada de los gemelos.

—Ya les dije yo iré.

* * *

Akira trato de luchar y desatarse, pero fue imposible, al mirar hacia arriba pudo observar que el oso la llevaba al edificio principal, el edificio más antiguo de la escuela.

El oso abrió la puerta y a medida que se acercaba a esa misma puerta a la que Shizen había entrado Akira escuchaba voces, murmullos aterradores que te haca erizar la piel.

_"Akira…. Akira…"—_La llamaba una voz áspera.

_"….. Me trajiste sangre nueva….. La necesito…."_—Decía otra voz ronca.

La pelinegra sintió como su sangre se le congelaba. Fijo su mirada en aquella puerta metálica y aterradora, de ella no se podía ver nada solo unos ojos rojos.

Al detenerse el oso se acerco hasta su cara y Akira pudo ver la misma cara que Midorikawa había visto solo que de su boca salían unas cuantas gotas de sangre, traro de volver a luchar contra sus ataduras, pero fue inútil, el oso tomo un cuchillo largo y afilado, que con el brillo de la luna podía hacerlo brillar.

_"…..Necesito su sangre… Necesito su sangre… Estamos hambrientos….."—_Seguían diciendo aquellas voces.

Fubuki no podía ver nada, la neblina cada vez era más espesa, buscar al oso y a Akira parecía imposible, hasta que del edificio principal pudo ver la silueta de dos personas una pequeña y la otra grande pero recostada en el suelo, la pequeña sostenía un cuchillo.

Al ver la escena corrió lo más aprisa que podía, tomo un trozo de madera que estaba en el lugar, corrió y derribo al peluche.

— ¡Fubuki!—Grito de alegría Akira.

—Akira esa cosa te hizo algo—Le decía mientras la desataba.

—No, pero… —se percato que el peluche había vuelto a tomar el cuchillo y camino hacia el chico—…. ¡Fubuki, cuidado!—El volteo esperando el golpe del muñeco, pero no fue así, vio como el muñeco era aventado hacia la puerta. Al levantar la vista vio a su hermano, a Mikury y a Hiroto.

—Creíste que te dejaríamos solo, además no leíste toda la historia.

—Mi conciencia no me dejaría en paz si les pasara algo por mi culpa.

El oso se volvió a parar.

—Entonces, como nos deshacemos de ese oso—Hablo Akira.

—Por lo que sabemos en ese oso esta el alma resucitada de un famoso asesino, el vendió su alma para volver a revivir, desde entonces es esclavo de seres malignos—Les informo Mikury.

— ¿Y entonces?—Pregunto Fubuki.

—Es un ser vivo—Les respondió Hiroto.

— ¡No voy a asesinar a un ser humano! ¡No importando que su alma este en un peluche!—Grito Akira y Fubuki.

—No, claro que no, yo me refiero a lo que este adentro de esa puerta extraña, quieren sangre humana, entonces hay que darle sangre humana—Les dijo Hiroto al tiempo que el peluche se les lanzaba encima.

Todos lo pudieron esquivar, para luego Mikury tomo un palo y le pego, acto que hizo que el oso tirara el cuchillo, Atsuya lo tomo y cuando el oso se levanto se lo aventó lográndolo herirlo de la panza.

_"….Sangre… Hay sangre… Puedo olerla…."—_Empezaron a hablar las voces—_"….. Yo quiero sangre… Danos sangre…."—_Empezó a sal ir una niebla obscura que tomo por los pies al oso quien con sus patas delanteras trato de resistirse haciendo en el piso grietas de sus uñas.

Casi al llegar a la puerta, el peluche tomo por los pies a Mikury, pero el reflejo ella lo pateo si éxito. Hasta que Atsuya tomo el cuchillo y hirió al oso quien por el dolor dejo a Mikury.

El oso desapareció entre las sombras y se cerro la puerta, al cerrarse desapareció.

—Eso estuvo cerca—Soltó Mikury.

—Esa cosas…..—Hablo sorprendida Akira.

— ¿Qué cosas?—Preguntaron los demás.

—Esas cosas, con los ojos rojos que pedían sangre…. ¿Las oyeron?—les pregunto Akira, ellos negaron con la cabeza—Pero…

—Todos estamos cansados, es mejor que nos vallamos a dormir.

—Fubuki tiene razón Akira, tal vez estas demasiado cansada, por eso que oyes voces—Le dijo Hiroto.

—… Pero… Tal vez tengan razón.

* * *

**Y eso fue todo por hoy, espero haberles sacado uno que otro sustito y no me odien por hacer que le teman a sus peluches ^^ Porque a lo mejor yo si, y tengo michos x.x ademas cuando lo escribía mi madre me toco el hombro y me susto ^^**

**Unas aclaraciones:.**

**-**Los oc irán saliendo a lo largo de los capítulos.

-Algunos capítulos parecerán one-shots.

-Volví a abrir la ficha, así que espesare desde cero.

**Espero que les haya gustado y espero ansiosa sus review y sus criticas, tomatazos y pastelazos (wiii ya va ha ser mi cumple ^^)**

**See you!**

**:3**


	3. El aula 302

**Alcaraciones:**

**-**Los oc irán saliendo a lo largo de los capítulos.

-Algunos capítulos parecerán one-shots.

**INAZUMA ELEVEN ES PROPIEDAD DE LEVEL-5**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**3\. El aula 302.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Era un cálido y soleado lunes en la mañana, todo lo que había pasado días antes parecía olvidado y las clases empezarían en el gran internado de fama internacional Niccolò Paganini Bocciardo. Hoy todos de nueva cuenta lucieron sus uniformes escolares. Para las chicas un suéter azul marino con los puños y cuellos rojos, un moño roja, falda del mismo color con cuadros blancos y rojos, calcetas azul marino. Y Para los chicos casi igual solo que el pantalón era azul marino con el mismo diseño.

Una chica de estatura promedio, cabello rubio platinado como un león alvino, liso y sedoso hasta los glúteos, con un flequillo apuntando hacia el lado derecho cubriéndole parcialmente el ojo de dicho lado junto a dos mechones que llegan hasta la delicada clavícula enmarcándole el fino rostro, posee hipnotizantes y deslumbrantes ojos grandes de un color grisáceo, de nombre Ekaterina Kozlov, mejor conocida como Katia, como todos los días camino con rumbo al edificio central tercer piso, donde tomaría su clase de literatura junto con sus compañeros y amigos los hermanos Fubuki, quienes le contaron lo sucedido la hace dos noches.

—No creo que haya pasado eso, es imposible que un oso cobre vida, además eso es una leyenda urbana, creación de algún escritor o fan del terror—Dijo para después adelantarse.

Por otra parte de la escuela otro grupo integrado por Sakuma, Genda, Kidou, Fudo y una chica de nombre BrittanyThiers**, **caminaban hacia ese mismo salón.

—Aun no puedo creer que Fudo este en mi mismo grupo—Se lamentaba Kidou.

—A mi me parece genial, así tendré quien me hará la tarea, dijo el mientras lo abrazaba por los hombros.

—…Eso me temo…—El chico de rastas suspiro.

—Así que no retrasemos esto y mejor nos apuramos. —Dijo el chico de la mohicana quien jalaba a Kidou, hacia otra dirección—Nos vemos más tarde.

—Y me tenían que dejar con este dúo—Genda y Brittany lo fulminaron con la mirada.

—Ha, ha muy gracioso Sakuma—Le dijo sarcásticamente Genda.

—Aunque no lo soporte, pero tengo que compartir amigos con el—Le respondió Brittany una chica de cabello a la mitad de la espalda, rojizo con fleco desigual que cae al lado izquierdo de su rostro, ojos azul eléctricos, tez pálida, labios de un tono rosa, delgada, estatura normal, cuerpo normal.

Genta iba a contradecir lo que su amiga dijo pero decidió callar, ya que habían llegado a su salón, el aula 302. Se quedaron viendo de arriba a bajo la puerta del salón, una puerta enorme, algo extraño ya que había un cuarto piso. El salón era enorme como de cuatro o tres metros de altura y sobre este salón no había un salón arriba, además de estar en uno de los extremos finales del edificio.

—Nunca había visto este salón, he tenido clases en este piso y nunca lo había visto—Comento Brittany sin salir del asombro.

—A de ser nuevo—Agrego Sakuma al igual que la chica rubia.

—Según dicen este es el salón cambiante o salón infinito, se dice que el que entra jamás sale y que tiene mente propia y cuando quiere aparece—Dijo una vos atrás del trio—Esa raro que los alumnos tengan clases aquí—El chico sonrió de lado.

—Atsuya…—El peli-plata suspiro.

—No tienes porque decir ese tipo de cosas—Le regaño Akira, quien venia llegando.

—Deja tus bromitas, aun lado, que es que no puedes madurar—Le regaño Katia, quien los dejo atrás y entro al salón.

—No le hagan caso, solo esta molestando he inventado cosas—Se disculpo Fubuki.

—No es invento, lo leí—Los demás solo suspiraron de cansancio y entraron al salón.

**... ...**

Acabando la clase todos salieron del aula, pero a cierto chico de cabello naranjo, amigo de Sakuma y casi archirrival de Brittany, regreso al salón ya que se le había olvidado un cuaderno.

_"... Muchos lo intentan pero nadie sale… Es imposible… Todos acaban dentro de mi…"_—Escucho una voz aterradora y ronca— _"….La carne fresca es la mejo en especial la de los 'parlantes'… Y tú eres uno de ellos…. Pronto vendrás a mi, y el resto lo hará pronto…."_

Al oír la voz se quedo petrificado sin saber que hacer, hasta que una voz femenina lo hizo despertar.

— ¿Que haces aquí?—le pregunto la chica.

— ¿Eh?... Digo, solo vine a recoger mi libreta…. ¿y tu?—Le pregunto el.

—Yo… Pues…. Eso no te incumbe—Le dijo la chica que resulto ser Katia.

—Perdón… No debí preguntar, tienes el mismo carácter que Brittany—Murmuro lo ultimo, Katia alzo una ceja.

—Como sea.

—Ustedes dos no deben estar aquí—la voz del conserje los hizo voltear— ¿Qué hacen aquí?

—A mi se me olvido mi libreta—Le contesto el chico.

—Y a mí, mi lápiz—Respondió Katia.

—No me importa, no deben estar aquí sin el profesor—Les dijo seriamente el conserje—Así que vallase.

Ambos se vieron entre si y sin poner objeción salieron del lugar y caminaron hasta las escaleras.

—Eso fue raro—Comento Genda.

—Extraño, ¿Por qué el conserje nos dijo eso? ¿Qué tiene de malo entrar a un salón vacío?

—…. Vacío…

¿Era extraño? , era extraño que el conserje te sacara del salón y después cerrara con llave y caminara alado tuyo y no te volteara la mirada y lo más extraño de todo, que escuches voces tenebrosas, voces que jamás habían escuchado, bueno, si hubieras sido normal y no escuchas voces y ver fantasmas como lo era su caso. Pensó que al entra a aquel internado todo cambiaría y que los fantasmas lo dejarían en paz, y todo había resultado así hasta ese día.

* * *

Genta se pasó pensando toda la tarde en aquel salón y sobre todo con aquella voz, era como si el salón estuviera vivo. ¿Y si Atsuya tenía razón y el aula tuviera mente propia? Si la tenia lo tenía que descubrir. Así que para el día siguiente dejo apropósito una goma en su escritorio, cosa que no paso inadvertida por Katia, pero no le dio importancia.

Al llegar nuevamente al salón 302 descubrió en su mismo escritorio la misma goma solo que con inconveniente, con rastro de mordidas y con una baba que vio cuando levantaba dicho objeto, algo extraño pasaba en aquel salón. Para ese día dejo un sacapuntas en el pupitre, algo que llamo más la atención de Katia, pero decidió dejar su espacio.

Al día siguiente paso algo similar solo que esta vez estaba roto el sacapuntas con la misma baba verde, pero con una diferencia, tenia una que otra mancha de sangre, resultado de la pequeña navaja del objeto. Ahora estaba seguro de que en ese salón pasaba algo fuera de lo ordinario. Cuando termino la clase, todos desalojaron el salón y como ya era normal Sakuma Brittany y Genta salieron al último. Al llegar a las escaleras se toparon con el conserje.

—No se lo que estés haciendo, pero te advierto alégate del aula 302—Le dijo aquel hombre de aspecto aterrador, quien al terminar de habar con los chicos tomo su rumbo hacia aquel salón.

—… Es oficial el conserje me da miedo…—Hablo Sakuma aun viendo en la dirección del conserje.

—Lo que te debería preocupar es que quiso decir con eso. Además ¿Qué es lo que haces Genta como para que el conserje te advierta?—Le pregunto Brittany.

— ¿Yo? …. Nada que les pueda contar—Dijo el chico bajando las escaleras y dejando a sus amigos confundidos.

* * *

Por su lado Katia en el receso trato de hablar con su amigo Atsuya, preguntándole de donde sabía lo del aula 302.

—Ya te dije que lo leí.

— ¿Pero en donde?—Le pregunto la rubia.

—No recuerdo, solo que en primer año encontré una libreta tirada. Todo lo que recuerdo es que la hojee y estaba eso escrito.

— ¿Todavía lo tienes?—Le volvió a preguntar.

—No, extrañamente desapareció—Dijo—Y ya no me preguntes, ya no quiero saber de cosas que desaparecen o similares, me basta con aquel espeluznante oso—Dijo el cruzado de brazos y con un puchero.

— ¿Para que quieres esa libreta?—Pregunto el mayor de los hermanos Fubuki.

—Pues…. Me pareció extraño, el conserje nos dijo que no debíamos estar en el salón a esas horas.

— ¿Nos dijo?—Ambos se miraron entre si.

—Si, el día que me regrese por mi lápiz me encontré a Genda quien se regreso por su libreta, allí fue cuando el conserje nos dijo eso y más cosas que extrañas.

—Okey…. Pero si es que vas a investigar eso, no cuentes con nosotros—Dijo Atsuya para levantarse de su lugar y llegarse jalando a Shiro, Katia solo suspiro resignada.

**…..**

En la tarde Genta regreso al tercer piso y fue hasta aquel salón, volvió a contemplar la gran puerta que se encontraba en ese instante cerrada.

—Veo que no soy la única quien esta interesada en aquel salón—La voz de Katia lo asusto.

— ¿Qué haces aquí Katia?

—Muy sencillo lo mismo que tu.

—Sabes que esto puede ser peligroso.

—Lo se, además si te preocupas por mi déjame decirte que los dos corremos el mismo peligro.

—Lo se, pero…..—El chico comenzó a oír la misma voz.

_"….Carne fresca… Amo la carne fresca….. Tengo hambre…"_

— ¿Oíste eso?—Le pregunto el chic a la rubia.

— ¿Qué cosa?

—La voz….

—Yo no oigo nada…

De por debajo de la puerta comenzó a salir una neblina obscura que les cubrió los pies a ambos chicos. En un momento de distracción la puerta del salón se abrió y la neblina los tomo por los pies y los jalo hasta adentro del salón.

La puerta se cerró.

* * *

El chico se fue despertado poco a poco, se encontraba tirado en el piso, o eso creía. Al abrir completamente los ojos pudo distinguir que se encontraba en el suelo de una jaula enorme, se levanto y trato de abrir la puerta pero era imposible, se recargo en los barrotes y se dejo caer.

Levanto la vista nuevamente y observo lo que parecía un calabozo, una habitación enorme formada por piedras enormes como las de un castillo, del techo colgaban cadenas y cuerdas aun lado de él se encontraba una especie de camilla, que se parecía a una de hospital, allí se encontraba dormida Katia, además de estar amarrada con cinturones de cuero. Trato de despertarla pero fue imposible ya que oyó las pisadas de lo que parecía algo muy grande y en las escaleras vio una sombra que se meneaba al caminar al parecer era gigantesco pero cada vez que se acercaba perdía estatura, estaba apunto de llegar, pero un sonido hizo que volviera arriba. Genta pudo respirar tranquilo.

Tenia que salir de aquella jaula pero no sabia como. La situación era desesperante.

— ¿D-D-don-n-nde e-est-toy?—Despertó Katia, pero al sentir su amarres empezó a forcejear.

— ¡Katia!

— ¡Genta! ¿En donde estas?

—En la jaula.

— ¿Sabes en donde estamos?

—No lo se, solo recuerdo que algo nos jalo hacia adentro del salón, y después desperté aquí.

—Tenemos que salir de aquí.

_"…. Aliméntanos… Queremos comer…. Aliméntanos….."—_Volvió a escuchar aquellas voces.

—Tenemos que salir ya—Dijo el chico decidido.

— ¿Pero como?

—No se…

Ambos observaron todo el lugar.

—Mira allá están unas llaves. Tal vez sean la de la jaula.

— ¿Pero como las alcanzo?

—Sonara como de caricatura pero intenta con ese palo—Genda tomo un palo que había cerca de la jaula y trato de alcanzar las llaves.

De las escaleras se volvió a ver aquella sombra moviéndose.

— ¡Apúrate!—Le grito la chica.

La sombra se hacia cada vez más pequeña dejando ver a un monstruo, con figura de gárgola y pies enormes, era muy arrugado y con orejas en punta.

_"….Tenemos apetito…. Queremos carne…"_

Al verlo el chico dejo el palo aun lado, esa cosa camino hasta donde se encontraba Katia y junto a ella había muchos cuchillos, tomo el cuchillo grueso y grande y lo empuño junto al cuello de la chica.

—Ni Katia ni yo estaremos en el menú—Genda abrió la puerta y con ese mismo palo golpeo a aquella cosa. Rápidamente desato a su amiga y ambos corrieron hasta el segundo piso.

— ¿Y ahora que hacemos?

—No lo se por el momento correr y encontrar una salida.

Cuando llegaron hasta el segundo piso del castillo se volvieron a encontraron con aquel monstruo.

_"…. Mátalos…. Queremos comer….."—_Genda volvió a oír.

— ¿Enserio no oyes aquellas voces?

—No, no es momento para preguntar eso.

_"… Queremos la sangre de ese 'parlante'….. Mátalo….."_

— ¿_Que rayos en un 'parlante'?—_Pensó el chico—_Genda concéntrate no es tiempo de pensar en eso._

Katia observo todo el lugar, todo parecía sacado de un cuento o pero, de una historia de terror aquel castillo era lúgubre, obscuro y sumamente frio. Pero no muy legos vio una puerta con un extraño brillo blanco.

—Ven…—Jalo al chico de la mano y ambos corrieron hasta esa puerta, pero aquella criatura los seguía, quien les lanzo una cuerda que atrapo uno de los pies del chico y con su otra mano lanzo el cuchillo hacia él, para su suerte lo pudo esquivar.

La criatura tenía tanta fuerza en ambas manos que casi tenia de nuevo en su custodia a Genda, pero Katia pensó rápido, tomo el cuchillo y se lo aventó.

—Trágate esto cosa.

Al momento de herir al monstruo Katia ayudo a Genda y ambos corrieron hacia la puerta que cada vez se hacia más pequeña, pero por más que corrían no podían avanzar, lo pero era que la brisa obscura los seguía y casi los alcanzaba.

Todo se torno blanco.

* * *

Ambos salieron del salón como so los hubieran aventado hacia afuera, pero lo bueno es que estaban afuera.

—Por fin alguien que salió, nunca creí que fueran ustedes. En especial un _parlante—_Dijo el consejo quien traía las llaves de todos los salones, después de hablar con ellos se fue.

—Salimos…. ¡Salimos!—Grito aliviada la oji-mercurio, quien de la emoción abrazo al chico.

—… S-Si s-salimos…—Ambos se sonrojaron.

—Oh, perdón—Al percatarse de su acción se separo de el—... Creo que es mejor que nos vallamos de aquí….

—… Si tienes razón…. ¿_Que quiso decir el conserje y aquellas voces con 'parlantes' que son ellos?—_Esa duda se quedo en su cabeza, jamás había oído aquel termino o nombre. ¿Y si era la forma de llamar a las personas que ven espíritus?, eso era lo más lógico, porque estaba seguro que no se refería a Katia en especial porque ella no oyó a las voces. Pero…. ¿En verdad a que se referían?

* * *

**Y acabe! otro capitulo más ^^ les gusto? les dio miedo? les deje con intriga? que serán los _parlantes_? **

**Y bueno responderé a sus reviews! ^^**

**anothereleven345 : **si ami también me preocupaba que mis ositos cobraran vida e.e

**Wynter E.11 : **Se feliz ^^ acabo de actualizar ^^ y también espero que te asustes en este capitulo ^^ muajajajajajaja

**Yori-chan. Inazuma fan : **He aquí el nuevo capitulo ^^ a mi también me dio miedo despertar con la cara de oso :S y me quede con ese, justamente cuando lo escribía mi mamá me toco el hombro x.x

**fran. varia .niebla : **Sip, ese el el sueño de cualquiera :9 ... Lastima que prometí no fangilear todo un mes -.- si no te decía con quien :9 Pero solo te digo que le tengo envidia ami oc ¬¬ Shizen es una suertudota! T-T

**Y al pareces si se asustaron muajajajajajajajajajaja xD y ojala así sea siempre muajajajajajajaja xD**

**como siempre gracias por leer y esperare pitufiansiosa sus reviews ñ.ñ**

**See you!**

**:D**

**Pd: Saludos a toda/os! :3**


	4. El secreto de la caja de música

**Hola~ ^^ Hoy les dejo otro espero, terrorífico capitulo que se me ocurrió ayer cunado veía "La hora embrujada" si lo vieron ya saben de que hablo ^^**

**Así**** que sin más les dejo el capitulo de hoy! :)**

**Como saben Inazuma Eleven es propiedad de Level-5.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**4\. **El secreto de la caja de música.****

****.****

****.****

****.****

****.****

Akira volvió a mirar aquella pared, esa pared en donde había salido de la nada una puerta bastante misteriosa, no entendía como había aparecido ni como sus amigos no podían escuchar aquellas voces que le hacían erizar la piel.

—Akira…. —Le llamo uno de sus nuevos amigos, Fubuki—Todavía piensas en lo que paso esa noche ¿verdad?

—…. Si… No entiendo que es lo que paso y como ustedes no oyeron aquellas cosas. Se que están seguros de ello, pero…. No me evito pensar el porque, nunca me había pasado esto antes.

—Creo que todo fue parte de tu imaginación, deberías ir con el consejero y hablar con el—Akira lo volteo a ver—…. No estoy diciendo que estés loca ni nada igual solo que es muy extraño que tu… Y las voces…. Solo quiero que sepas que no estas sola… Y creo que lo acabo de empeorar—Dijo él, de Akira solo salió una leve risa.

—Fubuki... Eres muy divertido. Es mejor que vallamos a clases, además tu idea es muy buena.

— ¿No es por lo que dije verdad?—Akira volvió a reír.

—No, es por que hablas con alguien me tranquilizara.

* * *

Como en cualquier ciclo escolar había nuevos alumnos, una de ellas era Akira, otra de ellas llevaba el nombre de Lía Mayer una chica de cabello castaño claro, tirando a parecerse color habano; de corte recto y completamente lacio, le llega hasta la cintura. Su flequillo le cubre la frente y cae de puntas hacía sus ojos azul cielo, que hacen juego con su pálida piel. También tiene dos mechones que caen por sus hombros a la altura del pecho. Es de estatura pequeña y complexión delgada y menuda.

Dicha chica caminaba observando todo lo que un de su nueva compañera y amiga Haruna Otonashi, quien le venia explicando todo acerca de la escuela.

—Por allá están los laboratorios de biología, por allá el de física y por allá el laboratorio de química—Le explico—Y este es el edificio central, aquí están todas las aulas y salones del resto de las clases—Le decía la chica peli-azul, ella solo asintió—Bueno, como vamos en el mismo salón, te guiare a tu siguiente clase.

—Okey, vallamos, es el salón 214, es por aquí. —Ambas entraron al edificio principal y al dar la vuelta hacia la derecha, la peli-azul sintió una brisa congelante que hizo que se abrazará a si misma.

—Haruna, ¿estas bien?—Le pregunto dulcemente la castaña.

—… Si…. Solo fue…. Olvídalo, entremos a clases.

* * *

Ya no lo podía tolerar, todos esos sueños volvían y extrañamente soñaba con algunos de sus amigos, el primero fue con tres de sus amigas, Mikury, Toko y Lika, sin olvidar a los amigos de ellas, los gemelos Fubuki y los inseparables amigos Hiroto y Midorikawa, además con una nueva compañera Akira.

Su sueño era extraño era como si ella viera a trasvés de los ojos de aquel peluche y podía oír a la perfección esa voces, las voces aterradoras que escucho en su sueño.

El segundo era aun más extraño, soñó con Katia amiga de Fubuki y Genta, su amigo y excompañero de secundaria. Que ambos eran tragados por uno de los salones, justo el salón de alado el 302 y lo que seguía no lo quería recordar, era una coso horripilante podía ver como esa cosa que le traía de comer a aquellos seres que vivían atrás de la puerta metálica, veía como esas inocentes personas eran jalados hacia ellos.

El que seguía no quería ni recordarlo, pesadillas, miedo, desesperación eran solo palabras inofensivas, pero para ella eralas más terroríficas que había escuchado, y todas ellas unidas por un motivo y motivo extraño e inexplicable.

—Señorita Murakami, ya que esta tan atenta a mi clase, me puede decir la formula general—Le llamo la atención el profesor de matemáticas.

A lo que ella contesto sin ningún problema

— x= -b +- √ b2 -4ac / 2a—respondió la castaña.

—… Okey, deje de estar fantaseando.

**…..**

Las clases se pasaron rápido para todos, y dieron gracias que se terminaran en especial Shizen ya que por ese extraño sueño ella no se podía concentrar en nada. Aunque era normal que ella anduviera en la luna pero no era normal que su rostro mostrara tristeza, preocupación y miedo.

—Shizen…. ¿te pasa algo?—Le pregunto su buena amiga Aki quien dejo de hablar con Megumi para ver lo que tanto le atormentaba a su amiga. Ella suspiro.

—Nada…. —Sus ojos volvieron a mirara hacia el vacío.

— Si se trata de tu sueño, ¿acaso no es normal que lo tengas, digo, a Yori, Aki y a mi nos despertabas cada noche?—Le respondió Megumi Okazaki, quien era una chica cabello negro y lacio hasta la mitad de la espalda, tez pálida y ojos color azul intenso, delgada.

—Hablando de eso, ya no tienes esos sueños, porque hemos dormido muy bien—Hablo Aki.

—…. Pues si, todavía los tengo… Pero son diferentes, nunca puedo salir de ellos hasta que se terminan.

—Ya veo… Es por eso que te preocupa ¿no es cierto?—Le pregunto la pelinegra, a lo que Shizen solo asintió.

—Saben necesito hablar con alguien—Dijo— Vuelvo en un rato, la veo en el dormitorio—Se levanto de la mesa de la cafetería y camino hacia la salida.

A ese tiempo llegaron Kidou, Endo, Fidio, su nuevo amigo Goenji, y Sayori una chica bajita, de cabello azul marino ondulado hasta la barbilla y flequillo hacia el lado izquierdo. Con ojos grises y grandes, de rostro infantil. Su piel es blanca sonrosada. Y como siempre Endo venia hablando de futbol.

— ¡El futbol es lo máximo nunca dejare de jugarlo!—Decía Endo con mucha emoción.

—Gracias llegamos, chicas las extrañe, juro que nunca me separare de ustedes. Ya no aguanto al cabeza de balón—Casi grito Sayori al ver a las dos chicas que de inmediato las abrazo.

—Otra vez Endo estuvo hablando de futbol—Pregunto Aki sin ninguna sorpresa, mientras era abrazada por la ojo-gris.

—Como dice Shizen. Si fuera legal casarse con un balón de futbol, Endo seria el primero en casarse con uno—Dijo Fidio con una gota en la cien.

— ¿Y donde esta ella? Le quería devolver el bolígrafo que me presto e clase—Les pregunto Goenji a las chicas.

—Hace un minuto estaba con nosotros pero dijo que tenía que habar con alguien.

— ¿Es por lo de las noches pasadas?—Pregunto el estratega.

— ¡Tu lo sabías y no nos habías contado!—Le grito enojada Yori.

—….. Bueno, en mi defensa me dijo esta mañana, antes de la clase de Química.

—Suerte que la tienes de compañera de equipo—Dijo más calmada la chica.

— ¿Qué fue lo que paso?—Les pregunto el peli-crema.

Al oír la pregunta todos se quedaron cayados. Hasta Endo dejo de hablar de futbol.

—… Pues…. Nada fuera de lo normal…. —Le contesto Endo—Todos suspiraron.

—Es una larga historia que ella te tiene que contar.

Respuesta que no dejo satisfecho al chico, además era la respuesta que no se esperaba.

* * *

—Háblame te de tu sueño—Le hablo el consejero, un joven de cabello largo color celeste, ojos del mismo color y piel blanca.

La habitación era tranquila inspiraba paz y tranquilidad, lo que era recomendable para ser la oficina del consejero y psicólogo de la escuela. Era el único que sabia quienes tenían el _don _que tanto desesperaba a la oji-verde, cosa que ella agradecía, además su familia y la de la chica era muy buenos amigos.

—Pues…. No es como los anteriores…. Este no me deja despertar hasta que se acaba, por lo regular acaban en una noche. Este es muy especial, todo comienza con una caja.

— ¿Una caja? ¿Qué clase de caja?

—Una caja de madera, parece ser una caja de música.

— ¿Y en donde esta esa caja?

—Aquí. En la oficina, por lo que recuerdo esa caja la ocupaba el anterior consejero y decía que al abrirla y al terminar la sesión tus miedos eran borrados y nunca jamás te volverían a perseguir.

—Te refieres a la caja de los miedos.

— ¿La caja de los miedos?

—Si—Se paro de su silla y camino hasta el estante, saco un libro y lo hojeo— Se dice que antes de morir, el antiguo consejero lo escondió en algún lugar de la escuela. Y al abrirlo y tocar la melodía este libera todos los miedos que guardaba, miedos de los pacientes del doctor. Pero dime ¿Qué fue lo que soñaste?

—… A mis amigos, y los amigos de mis amigos….

—Puede ser más específica.

—Pues, es el día antes de la graduación—se levanto de su asiento—Cada uno de nosotros estamos haciendo nuestras maletas para volver a casa, pero a la vez estamos preocupados por algo que paso la semana anterior.

— ¿Y eso que fue?

—No lo se…. No lo veo, nadie dice nada, pero todo lo que paso fue gracias a esa caja.

—… Esto es grave… Tienes que encontrar esa caja antes de que algo malo pase—Le dijo más exasperado.

— ¿Pero que tiene de malo esa caja?—El se acerco a ella.

—La persona o seres que le dieron esa caja son seres obscuros, seres que nadie ha visto.

— ¿A los que luego escucho?

—No—Cerro el libro—Ellos son seres malignos, los que crean temor y miedo sobre la tierra, esa caja es muy poderosa si esta en sus manos, solo se la dieron al anterior consejero porque la querían fuera de su mundo en el mundo mortal, en donde puede causar estragos. Por eso es importante que la encuentres.

— ¿Y si la encuentro que tengo que hacer con ella?—Le pregunto la chica.

—… Nadie lo sabe…—Ella solo suspiro y camino hacia la puerta.

—Edgar…. —Volteo hacia el—…. A lo que los obscuros se refieren como _parlantes_, son a gente como yo.

—… Me temo que si…. Y hay más como tu, ustedes son un peligro para ellos…. Cuídate…. Adiós Shizen—Ella se despidió con la mano y salió de la oficina.

* * *

**Muajajajajajajajajajaja xD los deje con intriga muajajajajajajajajaja... Saben que es un fic y que estaba cada capitulo relacionado ñ.ñ Soy mala ^^**

**En este hermoso fic mio :3 les diré que algunas historias acabo de borrar por falta de imaginación y porque no se como continuarlas, espero que no se enojen conmigo :3 pero recibo todos sus pstelazos y tomatazos :)**

**Espero que les haya gustado y que los deje con intriga, suspenso y misterio :3**

**See you!**

**:D**


	5. El laberinto (parte 1)

**Inazuma Eleven es propiedad de Level-5. y bla bla bla...**

* * *

**.**

**.**

****5\. El laberinto (parte 1).****

****.****

****.****

****.****

****.****

-Narra Shizen-

_Parlantes…. _Es como nos dicen los espíritus a todos los que tenemos este _don, _al que no deberían llamar don, no es nada prodigioso y nada especial, un don nada bueno en esta vida. Ser molestada por un montón de fantasmas que quieren que los ayudes no es nada genial ni divertido, además no le puedes contar a nadie ya que todos te creen loco y se alejan de ti.

Mi abuelo tiene suerte, con su don pudo lograr grandes cosas, pero eso no es lo que quiero para mi, además pienso que el hace trampa, ¿recibir al ayuda de un espíritu para diagnosticar a un paciente o para operarlo esta bien?

Uff…. Creo que en lugar de estarme quejando de todo esto, debería encontrar esa estúpida caja.

-Fin de la narración-

Después de hablar con Edgar la chica regreso a la cafetería y tomo a Kido de la muñeca y se lo llevo sin decir nada.

— ¡Espera Shizen!... ¡¿A dónde me llevas?!—Le trato de decir—… Whouu…. Si tienes mucha fuerza.

— ¡Cierto, no te puedes llevar a Kido así como así!—Ambos se detuvieron al oír la voz de Yori.

—…. Buen punto… ¿Quieres venir con nosotros?—Le pregunto la castaña, liberando a Kido.

— ¡Si!—Corrió junto a ellos y jalo a Kido.

-Narra Goenji-

Todo esto me esta pareciendo extraño, estos chicos esconden algo muy extraño y algo me dice que nunca me dirán, no hasta que le pregunte a Shizen directamente.

-Fin de la narración-

* * *

Sayori caminaba junto a los dos chicos en pequeños saltitos, al mismo tiempo se volteo y camino de espaldas y de frente a sus amigos.

— ¿Y que es lo que vamos a buscar?—Les pregunto.

—Pues… Una caja de música—Le respondió Shizen.

— ¿Y sabes como es?—Le pregunto el chico de rastas. Ella se quedo pensando.

—….. Pues no se…..—Les respondió tiernamente, ambos se cayeron de espaldas—Perdonen… Pero es todo lo que se, Edgar no fue muy claro conmigo, y solo me dijo que esa caja de música era el instrumento que el antiguo consejero utilizaba para curar a sus paciente de sus miedos más profundos—Dijo ella con algo de duda y seriedad.

Kido solo cruzo los brazos y se puso a pensar

—…Si te refieres a la caja musical de María Anna*…. Creo saber en donde esta…..Dijo con sus palabras mas seria de lo normal.

— ¿La caja musical de María Anna?—Preguntaron las dos chicas. El suspiro.

—Chicas venia en el folleto…..—Ambas se vieron entre si—Pero Shizen me dijiste lo habías leído.

—Lo se, lo se. Te mentí, no lo leí todo.

—Okey—Suspiro—Les explicare, María Anna Elisa Bacciocchi, princesa de Lucca y Piombino y hermana de Napoleón, dueña de aquella caja musical que se le fue obsequiada por Niccolò Paganini en 1813 justo antes que el dejara su trabajo como director de la orquesta de la corte—Pauso—Como es regalo de Paganini, uno de los fundadores de la escuela pidió que lo trajeran aquí—Hizo una extraña mueca—Pero…. Hace varios años desapareció, fue justamente en el tiempo que se cerró el edificio principal, después apareció y esta resguardado en la estatua del jardín a espaldas del edificio central.

— ¡Okey! Vallamos por ella—Dijo emocionada Sayori quien abrazo a Kido y Shizen.

—Creo que se les olvida algo muy importante—La voz de Fidio los hizo sobresaltarse—Perdón, no era mi intención, pero algo me decía que necesitarían mi ayuda.

—Y la mía—Dijo el acompañante del castaño—Además, quien cuidara de mi pequeña hermanita—Dijo el chico quien alboroto el cabello de Sayori.

— ¡Daniel!—Le grito ella apartando la mano de su hermano mayor. Daniel es un chico alto, de piel blanca y delgado, de cabello color negro, corto y desordenado. Solo se parece a su hermana en los mismos ojos grises, grandes y curiosos—Además, no queríamos dejar venir sola a mi linda Megumi—La pelinegra se sonrojo y Fidio solo miro con fastidio a su amigo.

—Creo que mejor nos vamos—Dijeron al unísono Shizen y Fidio, la chica algo nerviosa mientras que Fidio solo miraba para otro lado.

**…**

Los seis caminaron hasta el edificio central entraron y salieron por la otra entrada, dicha segunda entrada conducía hasta el patio trasero y donde se encontraba una estatua de tres metros de Niccolò Paganini, famoso violinista italiano, que según su historia y sus brillantes dotes con el violín decían que algún influencia diabólica lo hacia tocar tan bien.

Comenzaron a caminar hasta la estatua donde estaba escrito el nombre y años de vida del músico.

Esa pequeña estatua estaba encima de una pequeña habitación a nivel del sótano donde el único acceso era una vieja escalera de piedra maciza.

—Haya abajo esta la caja musical—Les informo Fidio.

— ¿Alguien sabe que hay haya abajo?—Pregunto Megumi.

—Por lo que se, en ese lugar están algunas replicas de todas las obras de Paganini—Le respondió el castaño.

— ¿Y crees que allí este la caja musical?—Le pregunto Shizen.

—Pues debe…. —Hablo Kido.

—Shizen tu primero…. —Shizen fulmino con la mirada a Daniel—Yo lo digo porque si hay algo de peligro o parecido uno de tus espíritus acompañantes te dirá.

—Daniel…. —Ella se acerco a el— ¡No soy un shaman!—Le grito en el oído, respiro profundo—Pero… reo que tienes razón.

— ¿Eh?—Gritaron todos al unísono.

—Pero no puedes ir tu sola, yo te acompañare—Le dijo Kido, Shizen le sonrió y él le correspondió.

—Okey tortolitos, ya se que están enamorados, pero es mejor que comiencen a caminar antes que se haga tarde, saben que tengo mucha tarea—La voz de Fudo hizo que todos voltearan.

— ¿Ustedes que hacen aquí?—Hablaron todos al mismo tiempo.

—Todo fue idea de Fudo—Se escuro Brittany—Además yo no quería venir.

— ¿Escucharon algo de lo que hablamos?—Les pregunto Shizen.

—No, nada—Le respondió Sakuma.

—Ignórenlo, si lo que preguntaste es que si escuchamos que Daniel te dijo shaman y que puedes ver y escuchar a fantasmas y cosa parecida, pues ya lo se—Hablo Fudo—Nunca debes hablar con Kido por mensajes, por eso dijo que es mejor decir las cosas cuando en persona, porque alguien puede tomar tu móvil y revisarlo—Dijo sin ningún remordimiento.

— ¡¿Con que tu fuiste quien hizo esas llamadas de broma?!—Le pregunto Kido con una vena salida. Fudo solo asintió.

Para evitar una futura pelea entre ambos estrategas, Shizen solo camino hacia las escaleras, después de un rato todos entraron. La habitación era una de cuatro por cuatro metros, en ella había una mesa donde estaba cada una de las obras de Paganini y justo al fondo de la habitación estaba una pequeña mesa redonda y encima de ella había una caja de madera, de un color muy obscuro, las persianas, terminaciones y todo el metal era dorado, todos se acercaron poco a poco hasta la mesa. La castaña tomo entre sus manos aquella caja.

_"….. La nota 13…. Esa melodía contiene la nota 13…. Una nota extraña….."—_Comenzó a oír—_"No dejes que las sombras la obtengan… No la deben de tener…"_

Fue lo ultimo que escucho después fueron desapareciendo se las voces, como si se alejaran.

_"….. ¡Salgan de allí!…."—_Oyó el grito.

Se oyó un crujido y las piedras de la escalera se empezaron a reacomodar cerrando la única salida, todos corrieron y justo antes que se cerrara la última piedra lograron salir.

—Eso estuvo cerca—Suspiro aliviado Sakuma.

—Nunca vuelvo a salir con ustedes—Les dijo a Fudo y Sakuma.

—Tenemos que sacar esa caja—Dijo seriamente Shizen.

— ¡Estas loca, casi morimos allá abajo!—Le grito Daniel.

—Okey, solo volveré yo sola.

* * *

–Narra Shizen-

Mi don, un don que pocos creen en el.

Cualquiera al que le dijeras que ves fantasmas y gente muerta te considera un loco, es bueno en ocasiones saber que no eres la única loca en un mar de gente sin fe y sin esperanzas de vida que cada día piensa que su vida no puede empeorar, creyéndose en centro de atención. Una hormiga siempre es una hormiga, no importa cual sea su trabajo, ellos piensan que son lo máximo, mientras unos cuidan de peligros otros cuidan a su colonia llevándoles comida, unos se aventuran en búsqueda de alimento, mientras otros se aventuran en cargar algo que es el doble o el triple de su tamaño y peso.

¿Por qué siempre nos tenemos que quejar de la vida? Y pensar que la muerte es la única solución a tus problemas. Además el mundo esta lleno de personas que no se molestan en cuidar y preocuparse por los demás, cada día viven preocupados de si mismo, no todo el tiempo importamos nosotros.

Eso es lo que personas como yo hacen, ayudar a otras personas. Ahora la pregunta seria, ¿Por qué tengo que confiar en otras personas? ¿Porque le tengo que compartir mis secretos y este extraño don al mundo?

Endo por una parte tiene razón, no todas las personas son iguales, eso lo comprobé con mis amigos, Aki, Kido, Sakuma. Megumi, Sayori, Daniel y Fidio son diferentes, ellos son grandes personas y son muy amables ellos tienen algo que nuca vi en algún otro ser humano, son bondadosos.

Pero por todo lo que pase antes no puedo confiar en las personas muy fácilmente, pero he tratado de confiar en personas que a mi parecer son gentiles y de buen corazón. Espero que Endo tenga razón, y tal vez contarle la verdad a Goenji sobre mi don no sea tan malo, si ellos dos confían en el, tal vez yo lo haga y por el tiempo que lo conozco al parecer es un buen amigo y una gran persona, por primera y única vez siento ser yo misma cuando estoy con el, cosa que nunca pasa.

–Fin de la narración–

Un nuevo día se paso demasiado rápido y eso lo apreciabas cuando estas en clase, y más cuando tienes algo muy importante que hacer, y para Shizen ese algo muy importante era recuperar aquella caja de música, una caja de música muy valiosa y que de ella dependía la paz y la armonía entre los dos mundos, el humano y el más allá.

Volvió al jardín trasero y observo aquella estatua, la estatua de la figura de honraban con esa escuela.

—No entiendo porque para tus amigos y para ti es importante esta estatua o lo que hay haya abajo—La vos del delantero la sorprendió.

—Es una larga historia.

—Porque siempre dicen eso. Una larga historia que tendrá que ver una estatua con todo, además no creo que haya algo tan interesante debajo de una estatua hecha de piedra sobre un montón de tierra.

—.. Espera que…. Un montón de…. —Se giro de nuevo en dirección a la estatua, bajo la vista y no vio nada, aquella puerta cubierta por piedras ya no estaba, en su lugar había pasto, tierra y más pasto—Esto no…. —Camino más a ella topándose con lo mismo—Pero ayer estaba aquí.

— ¿Qué estaba aquí?—Le pregunto el chico.

—No, lo entenderías, nadie lo entiende—La castaño camino hasta la entrada del edificio.

Estaba apunto de entrar cuando Goenji hablo.

—Y menos lo voy a entender si no me cuentas.

—Y menos lo voy a entender si no me cuentas.

Ella respiro hondo y dejo salir poco a poco una bocanada de aire.

—Desde muy pequeña…. Yo…. —Pauso y se giro a ver al chico—…. Puedo ver fantasmas…. —Soltó.

—…. Esto es una broma…. ¿Cierto?—Ella negó—…Deja de estar bromeando, eso no es posible, los fantasma y espíritus son solo leyendas, no existen.

— ¿Solo porque no los vez lo dices?—le dijo.

—Lo se porque no existen, solo son cuentos y cosas que tienen un significado lógico.

—Solo porque algo no es visible no significa que estés allí—Le respondió un poco más molesta.

En ese momento llegaron Fudo y Brittany.

—Chicos, ya dejen su bromita, saben que yo no caeré.

— ¿Cuál bromita?—Pregunto la rubia.

—Le conté sobre mi don.

— ¡Le contaste!—Dijeron ambos. Fudo estaba recargado en una de las paredes y de la impresión casi se cae— ¡¿Y te creyó?!—Shizen negó—Por eso piensa que es una broma—La chica volvió a asentir.

—Okey, ya párenle con la broma, ya llego muy lejos.

—Te estoy diciendo la verdad no es una broma—Le respondió las oji-verde agua—Pero no importa si no me crees no eres el único—Volvió a respirar—Okey, dejémoslo en una brillante y cruel broma que se nos ocurrió a nosotros—Camino hacia el edificio—Vámonos chicos no nos creyó, fallamos—Su voz notaba seriedad algo extraño en ella.

— ¡No espera Shizen!—Le llamo el chico, pero ella no le hizo caso.

—Extraño—Murmuraron ambos.

— ¿Brittany esta segura que esa es la prima de Endo?—Hablo Fudo, sorprendido, también extraño en el.

—Eso parece.

—Whouu!, esperen no entiendo lo que pasa.

—Genio, ella te acaba de confesar algo que casi nadie sabe, ¿y tú piensas que esta mintiéndote?—Hablo Brittany—Si ni le crees a ella, que por extraño que parezca es la primera vez que tan solo con hablar contigo un par de días, te conto lo más importante de su vida y no le creíste.

—Sabes que mejor pregúntale a Yuuto. Nosotros tenemos cosas más importantes por hacer, como saber que es esa _nota 13—_Hablo el de la mohicana.

— ¿La _nota 13_?_—_Ambos asintieron—Yo se de eso, esta en un libro de leyendas que mi padre le compro a mi hermanita—Ambos lo vieron extrañados— ¿O es que prefieren que se lo de a Kido y ellos los dejen fuera de quien sabe que cosa?

—Okey.

* * *

**Y llego el drama a la trama! wiii hice un verso sin esfuerzo!**

**¿Que les pareció el capitulo? ¿Les gusto? ¿Shizen y Kido sentirán algo el uno por el otro? ¿Daniel estará enamorado de Megumi? ¿Fidio se habrá puesto celoso? ¿Goenji le creerá a Shizen? ¿esperan algún triangulo amoroso? ...**

**ahora contestare sus review, y les pido disculpas por no contestar los anteriores, por algo decía que me faltaba algo :/**

**Wynter E.11 : **Que bueno que te sirviera la formula, yo también me la sabia de memoria pero de un tiempo acá no me acuerdo ^^ y me alegra que te parezca increíble el capitulo :)

**anothereleven345 : **Muajajajajaja Xd te deje con más intriga, y Shizen seguirá teniendo esos sueños ^^ (Shizen: ¬¬ uno regresa de vacaciones y mira lo que resulta T-T mi creadora es mala conmigo T-T/ Siempre tienes que decir eso ¬¬)

**Yori-chan. Inazuma fan : **Tal vez tu suposición sea cierta ^^ nada se sabe ñ.ñ.

**Gracias por sus reviews! me alegran mucho mi día ^^**

**Saludos~**

**:D**


	6. No te mires en el espejo (p1)

**Hola mundo! Yo dejandoles un nuevo capitulo, que gracias a mi mami no pude actualizar, creo desde la semana pasada, y lo quería acabar en estros ****días ^^ Me mantuvo ocupada con lo de la ofrenda y adornar :) Pero ya estoy ya aquí dejando un nuevo capi.**

**Inazuma Eleven no es de mi propiedad****y ustedes ya se saben en resto ^^**

**Disfrútenlo ñ.ñ**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 6: ****No te mires en el espejo **(p.1)**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

La escuela era un misterio, a quien no le han dicho que antes de construirla, había un cementerio. Que cosas no, pero te aseguro que a todos se nos olvida, además, solo pasamos la mitad del día allí, ya sea en la mañana o en la tarde. Pero en un internado es más difícil olvidarte de todas las leyendas de la escuela, hasta inclusive no te salvas de la novatada.

—No les hagas caso, siempre dicen eso—Le decía su primo, un chico de cabello naranjo y ojos celestes.

—Tachimukai ¿A ustedes también les dijeron lo mismo?—Les pregunto Lía a sus dos amigos y compañeros, quienes caminaban cada uno a su lado dirigiéndose con rumbo a las escaleras.

—Si, todo un año anduvimos asustados por entrar solos al baño—Le respondió su amiga una chica peli-azul de ojos obscuros con unos lentes de marco rojo. De nombre Haruna Otonashi.

— ¿Tu que opinas Shouta?—Le preguntaron a su nueva amiga una chica de baja estatura aparenta 6 años, cabello corto y verde, ojos rosados, piel clara, colmillos. De nombre Shouta Chibi.

—Yo… Pues mi padre me dijo que todo esto pasaría…. —Les respondió la chica tímidamente, mientras abrazaba a su pequeño zorro de peluche.

—Chicas no tienen nada de que preocuparse—Les dijo con una sonrisa Toramaru, un chico de cabello azul marino y ojos del mismo color.

Al bajar a la planta baja se encontraron con un grupo de chicos quienes venían saliendo del patio trasero.

— ¿Hermano?—Dijo la de lentes al ver a Kido.

—Hola Haruna—Respondieron al unísono Kido, Mgumi, Sayori, Daniel, Fidio, Fudo y Shizen.

— ¿Qué hacían allí?—Les pregunto Toramaru.

Todos se miraron entre si.

—Esto…. Pues…. Solo dábamos un paseo—Le dijo rápidamente Brittany.

Todos se miraron entre si.

—Esto…. Pues…. Solo dábamos un paseo—Le dijo rápidamente Brittany.

Para luego todos correr por diferentes lados dejando a los cinco chicos con una gota en la cien.

—Ellos son extraños—Comento Lía al tiempo que ellos asentían.

* * *

La noche había caído, dejando en una obscuridad total a la escuela, ninguna de las luces y lámparas alcanzaban a alumbrar los pasillos y jardines de la escuela.

Dormitorios 2-C

En los dormitorios era diferente, cada pasillo tenía luces largas blancas que alumbraban los pasillos, las escaleras y la sala común. Y casa dormitorio tenia un baño, pero en cada una de las plantas había dos baños, cerca de las escaleras.

—Chicas que bueno que llegaron, tenemos un problema—Les informo su compañera de cuarto, una chica peli-morada.

— ¿Qué pasa Fuyuka?—Le pregunto Lía.

— ¿Quién dejo un sándwich en la nevera?

Todas guardaron silencio.

—Esto parece ser como de la segunda guerra mundial—Les dijo mientras se alejaba de la nevera tapándose la nariz—De la que sea esa cosa, más vale que no este cuando yo vuelva—Camino hasta la puerta y la cerro con un gran golpe.

—Para mi es que alguno de los chicos de tercero, que antes estaba en estos dormitorios—Comento Haruna viendo en dirección a la puerta—Fuyuka siempre exagera y nos hecha la culpa a nosotras.

Las tres se acercaron a abrir la puerta de la pequeña nevera, Haruna la abrió lentamente dejando salir un pequeño pero fuerte hedor de un sándwich verde con jamón seco y descolorido, las tres es dio ganas de vomitar y Lía gano el baño que cerro la puerta de inmediato, las otras dos chicas salieron de su dormitorio y corrieron a los baños cerca de la escalera, abrieron la puerta de los baños individuales y vomitaron lo que parecía en la mañana sopa, un guisado, un pedazo de pan y un jugo de naranja.

Ambas al dejar salir todo su desayuno caminaron hasta los grifos y se enjuagaron la boca quitándose el sabor de comida en puré y combinada.

Haruna se recargo con ambas manos en la pequeña repisa, mientras Shouta seguía tratando de deshacerse del horrible sabor de lo que fue su desayuno.

La peli-azul sintió un escalofrió recorrer toda su espalda pero no le dio importancia, se irguió, su mirada cambio hacia el enorme espejo que se encontraba en la pared. En el no noto nada fuera de lo normal solo su reflejo, ella misma, se volvió a enjuagar la cara y al quitar sus manos de su cara, atrás de ellas estaba una figura de una mujer con un velo negro que evitaba poder ver su rostro, al instante se giro sin ver a aquella figura.

— ¿Shouta viste lo mismo que yo?—Le pregunto a la peli-verde.

— ¿Qué cosa? No vi nada.

—Había algo…. Olvídalo debió ser mi imaginación.

Se giro recargándose de alivio. En ese preciso momento entro Lía asustando a sus dos amigas.

—Chicas me imaginaba que estaba aquí, le pedí ayuda a Tachi y a Toramaru, ya sacaron ese maloliente sándwich—Les dijo haciendo una mueca— ¿Por qué esa cara de susto? Haruna…. ¿Les paso algo?

—No nada…. Creí ver algo pero mejor olvídalo—Le respondió Otonashi.

— ¿Qué fue lo que viste?—Le pregunto la castaña.

—Pues…..—Pauso—Creerán que estoy loca, pero…. Hace un momento vi a una mujer con velo y vestido largo negro.

— ¿Eh?—Ambas la miraron extrañamente—Esta no es una novatada o broma, o algo por el estilo ¿cierto?—Le pregunto con duda la peli-verde.

—No les engaño.

Al terminar de hablar, las dos chicas que estaban enfrente de ella dejaron de ver a su amiga y sus ojos se posaron al fondo del baño, en el estaba esa misma silueta.

—….Chicas…. Que les…. —se volteo—…. ¡Corran!…..

Lía y ella corrieron y jalaron a Shouta de la muñeca ya que se encontraba en sock y no se podía mover.

**…..**

— ¡Salimos!—Grito feliz y aliviada Haruna, pero al no oír respuesta busco a sus migas a lo largo del pasillo, respiro profundamente tratando de tranquilizarse, abrió lentamente la puerta de los baños, encontrándose solo con el zorrillito de mas cota de Shouta cerca de los grifos, camino lentamente hasta el y lo tomo en sus manos, miro al espejo y este estaba oscuro, como si estuviera empañado, y de las sombras pudo ver como si algo caminara de un lado al otro.

Salió corriendo de allí y fue a la habitación de Toramaru y Tachimukai, pero al no encontrarlos, y según por lo que le dijo Kogure ambos estaba en el comedor, así que salió y busco a ambos chicos.

**…..**

Comedor.

— ¡Chicos!—Les grito a ambos quienes estaba acompañados por Atsuya en hermano menor de Fubuki.

— ¿Qué pasa Haruna, porque vienes corriendo?—Le preguntó to el peli-anaranjado, primo de Lía.

—…. Lía… Y…. Shouta…..—Decía sin aliento—…. Ellas, fueron…. Se las llevo la mujer del espejo—Atsuya mordía una manzana y al oír la ultima frase la dejo caer.

—Esto debe de ser una broma…. Haruna eso no puede pasar, es imposible, mi prima no puede estar en….

—Créelo parece imposible pero es real…. A mí y a mis amigos nos paso algo similar. Así que no dudes—Les dijo Atsuya quien levanto su manzana y la limpiaba con su chaqueta.

—Imposible—Se dijo así mismo Toramaru.

—Pues créelo—Les enseño el oso de peluche de Shouta, Atsuya dio un paso atrás, por uno similar ahora le tenia miedo a cualquier peluche—Shouta nunca lo dejaría, siempre lo lleva consigo….

Los dos chicos se miraron entre ellos.

* * *

Lía fue abriendo poco a poco los ojos, encontrándose en otro lugar, una habitación clásica con una ventana del lado de la cama, donde ella estaba, papel tapiz caoba y castaño, muebles de madera rústicos. Todo parecía salido de una película de la época victoriana.

Al recordar el como había llegado a ese lugar se paro de un tiro, en ese momento se percato que ya no llevaba el uniforme de la escuela en su lugar tenia puesto un vestido ancho, de maga larga con corset, color rojo grisáceo y con detalles grises.

— ¿Quién eres tu?—Le pregunto a una muchacha que entraba por una de las puertas, quien estaba vestida de la misma forma que ella, pero algo peculiar en ella era que traía una mascara blanca.

—Eso no importa ahora…. Debes de comer…. Ella nos necesita así…. —Le respondió con una voz delicada.

—…. ¿D-Donde esta Shouta?—Le pregunto.

—No se de quien me hablas.

—D-De la chica q-que venia conmigo.

—Ella… Esta aquí… En la casa….Pronto estarán juntas—Dejo preparada en una pequeña mesa un plato con comida, unos cubiertos, servilleta y un vaso, para después salir de la habitación.

* * *

— ¡No podemos entrar en el baño de chicas!—Grito espantado Toramaru.

—Pues lo tienen que hacer—Atsuya los empujo adentro del baño—Listo entraron me voy.

Camino de vuelta a la salida, pero antes que diera un aso más, la peli-azul lo tomo por la muñeca y lo jalo adentro del baño.

—NO, Haruna…. Ya no quiero…. ¡No quiero volver a vivir algo similar!—Grito un poco asustado.

—El problema ahora es como entrar a rescatarlas…—Se preguntaba Tachi.

_"….. Toramaru…. Toramaru…"—_Escucho que lo llamaban, se acerco hasta es espejo y estiro la mano esperando tocar la superficie del espejo, pero no fue así, su mano atravesó el espejo.

—Eh allí tu respuesta—Le respondió el peli-rosa a Tachi.

—Entremos y rescatémosla.

—No es muy peligroso para ti—Hablo Tachi—Solo iremos Toramaru y yo, Atsuya quédate aquí y cuida a Haruna.

— ¡No!... ¡Claro que no!—El chico se cruzo de brazos.

—Okey, Tu y yo iremos—Toramaru jalo a Atsuya y ambos entraron al espejo.

—¡No espera!...

* * *

**Muajajajajajajajajaja xD Los dejare en intriga muajajajajajajajaja ... xD Ahora contestare sus review.**

**Wynter E.11: **Y te seguí dejando en intriga :) espero actualizar más seguido.

**anothereleven345 : **Pues no sabrás hasta que actualice de nuevo xD No se si haya triangulo amoroso :D Pero si lo piden, lo tendrán ^^ (Kidou: ¬¬ Que graciosa/ Yo:¬¬ Calla sabes que el al publico lo que pida ^^ Así que aguántate)

**Haruhi-nya :** "Los últimos siempre serán los primeros" ;) Tengo algo preparado para tu oc ^^ Algo muy bueno ñ.ñ

**Yori-chan. Inazuma fan** **: **Sip! a mi también me llamo la atención su historia, expuse de el en la prepa ^^ (Hace muchos ayeres TwT, extraño mi vieja escuela TT~TT) No creo que sea así por algo son tus oc's ^^ Lo se la entrada fue como narnia combinado con el laberinto del fauno y Correr o morir :D Y tus deseos son ordenes-pose de genio-Habra triangulo amoroso ^^ Y también te mando un abrazo :)

**Eso es todo por hoy, la verdad tenia listo otro capitulo, pero quise dejarlos en suspenso y escribí este, ademas se me fue la inspiración y por lo que veo ya no trasmitirán The hauding hour TT~TT ... Pero bueno tengo muchas ideas para los siguientes capítulos :D**

**Sayo!**

**Saludos!**

**:3**


	7. No te mires en es espejo (p2)

**Hola~ ^^**

**Les traigo un capitulo más de esta historia... Y me temo que ya esta llegando a su fin muajajajajajaja :)**

**Bueno después de ese aviso les dejare con el fic ;)**

**Inazuma eleven no es de mi propiedad,**** si lo fuera Atsuya estaría vivo y habria una nueva temporada ;)**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

** 7.****No te mires en es espejo (p2)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aquella chica volvió a entrar en la habitación, Lía se encontraba viendo por la ventana.

—Es de noche…—Le dijo Lía.

—Aquí es siempre de noche—Le respondió la chica.

— ¿Por qué llevas esa mascara?—Le pregunto la castaña.

La joven dejo sobre la mesa una charola, con una manta cubriéndola.

—… Elije una…. —Descubrió la charola dejando ver tres mascaras.

Al terminar camino hasta la puerta y salió.

— ¿_Porque querrá que….? ... Hay no…..—_Recordó lo que sus compañeros le dijeron—Shouta y yo tenemos que salir lo más pronto posible….

* * *

Toramaru y Atsuya se quedaron contemplando aquel extraño lugar, una casa de madera muy antigua rodeada por un lago.

Ese lugar estaba obscuro y casi no se podía ver nada.

— ¿Dónde estamos?—Pregunto el de cabello negro.

—El espejo nos trajo a un lugar aterrador—Le contesto Atsuya—… El lugar de la historia….

—La historia… ¡La historia! ¡Vamos busquemos a las chicas antes que algo malo les pase!—Corrió Toramaru con dirección a la casa.

* * *

Adentro las dos chicas estaban sentadas en una silla de madera con el respaldo y el asiento cubierto con tela roja, ambas volteaban a todos lados viendo caminar a un grupo de jóvenes. Ellas sacaban muchas cosas y las colocaban en una mesa frente a Shouta y Lía.

Cuando dejaron todo listo, se escucho la música de un piano al final de la sala, la melodía tenía un sonido tétrico y triste, las jóvenes hicieron una reverencia a aquella persona que tocaba.

—Todo esta listo—Dejo de tocar, se levanto del banquillo y camino hasta las chicas, descubriendo que era aquella mujer de negro— ¿Ya eligieron mascaras?—Le pregunto a una de las jóvenes, ella negó—Que pena, tendré que escogerla por ellas.

— ¿Q-Qué n-nos vas h-ha hac-cer?—Le pregunto Shouta con temor.

—Serán una de nosotros—Le respondió la mujer de negro.

— ¿Una de nosotros?—Le pregunto confundida Lía.

—Si, saben—Pauso caminando por la habitación—Este mundo tiene una definición de belleza superficial, siendo que nadie lo es. Alcanzar la perfección es imposible después que la viviste y la perdiste, por eso nadie más va sufrir lo que yo sufrí.

Ambas se voltearon a ver, todavía sin entender.

— ¡Shouta! ¡Lía!—Se escucho una voz masculina desde afuera de la casa, las chicas se a legraron al reconocer la voz de Toramaru.

La mujer y las jóvenes se acercaron a mirar por la ventana.

—Son chicos—Se emociono—Y me vinieron a visitar—Las demás también lo hicieron.

— ¡Shouta, Lía!—Se volvió a escuchar.

— ¡Chicos!—La mujer se dio la vuelta mirándolas a través del velo.

—Ustedes…. —Se dirigió a las jóvenes—Vamos, por todo y hay que prepararnos.

* * *

— ¿Bloody Mery?—Pregunto Atsuya.

Caminaron lentamente por fuera de la casa buscando alguna entrada.

—Si, Mery era una hermosa joven con miles de pretendientes. Su belleza no tenía comparación y cualquier chico hacia todo para conquistarla, pero casi nadie lo conseguía.

— ¿Y que paso con ella?—Volvió a preguntar Atsuya.

—Hubo un incendio en su casa y ella al no poder salir antes, se quemo la cara. Y desde aquel accidente ningún chico quería hablarle ni verla—Le siguió contando Toramaru.

— ¿Pero eso fue una leyenda? No fue verdad, es lo que todos dicen, eso nos dijeron en primero y recién que entramos a la escuela.

—Hay muchas cosas que no sabemos de la escuela. La escuela es un misterio para todos.

—No me digas que es cierto que la escuela fue un cementerio.

—No exactamente, solo que el terreno donde estaba la casa de Mery es el área donde esta la escuela—Le respondió el oji-negro.

—Okey.

—Mira por allá podemos entrar—Señalo una abertura entre dos de las paredes.

Entraron por la abertura la cual daba solamente hasta unas escaleras, era extraño, solo había un corredor son ninguna otra puerta, y ese corredor daba hasta las escaleras.

_"…. Están locos si piensan en continuar….. No las podrán sacar de aquí, ellas ya son nuestras…"—_Toramaru escucho aquellas voces, a las cuales ya estaba acostumbrado, tal vez pareciera un chico normal, pero no lo era, solo hace unos cuantos años el ha podido escuchar a los fantasmas y espíritus—_"…. Ellas son nuestras…"—_Ambos sintieron un escalofrió que recorrió todo su cuerpo.

—… Esto es cada vez más aterrador, igual que la otra vez—Dijo el peli-rosa abrazándose a si mismo.

—Lo se pero tenemos que rescatar a Shouta y Lía.

—Si no fuera por ellas ya hubiera salido de aquí—Pauso—Hablando de eso, ¿Cómo piensas que salgamos?

—No lo se…. Vamos…

Las escaleras llegaban hasta la sala, el segundo piso de la casa. La sala era hermosa, los muebles era antiguos y muy bellos, el piano era de color blanco con decorados dorados.

Observaron toda la habitación hasta que sus ojos se toparon con una silla café en la cual se encontraba la figura de una chica.

—Hola—Les saludo.

— ¿Lía?—Preguntaron ambos, ya que esa voz era muy parecida a la de su amiga.

— ¿Chicos, en verdad soy hermosa?—Les pregunto esa voz.

— ¿Lía a que te refieres?—Pregunto Atsuya con una ceja arqueada— ¿Lía te encuentras bien?

Por debajo de una de las puertas salía un resplandor blanco, y una voz siguió llamando a Toramaru.

—Perfectamente—Le respondió—Solo dime lo hermosa y perfecta que soy—El chico volvió a curvear una ceja.

**…**

Toramaru giro lentamente el pomo de la puerta, viendo lo que antes había visto solo que esta vez la voz era de Shouta, y como a Atsuya, ella también dijo que alagara lo bien que se veía.

—_Pero que esta pasando—_Se dijo asimismo. Camino para uno de los lados esperando ver a su amiga peli-verde—Dime donde esta Shouta.

Aquella figura se levanto y al levantarse una parte de la habitación se alumbro dejando ver a su amiga, al verla el corrió hasta ella.

— ¡Toramaru!—Le dijo alegremente. Él solo le sonrió y la desato— ¿Dónde esta ella?—El chico volteo hasta donde estaba aquella figura.

_"… No importa quienes… Dos son nuestros…."_—Oyó el chico.

—Volvamos a la otra habitación—Shouta asintió.

**….**

Aquella voz sigua preguntando halagos similares.

—….. Lía… Ella no es así—Le respondió Atsuya esta ves fastidiado.

Hubo un pequeño silencio.

—Tu…..—Se levanto—Tu…. No…. ¡Me rechazaras!

Se tenso el ambiente cuando la mujer se giro a verlo, mientras que todo el lugar se incendiaba de a poco a poco y al igual que Shouta, Lía aprecio por uno de los rincones, de la misma forma amarrada, y como cualquier reflejo, el corrió a ayudarla.

— ¡Ayuda! …..— Se escuchaba decir a la castaña— ¡Atsuya!—Grito emocionada la verlo.

Rápidamente la desato.

— ¡Whou! ¡¿Qué paso aquí?!—Preguntaron al unísono Shouta y Toramaru, al llegar a la habitación.

— ¡Que no es obvio!—Les grito Atsuya— ¡Y es mejor que salgamos de aquí!

Nadie digo objeción alguna, y regresaron hasta las escaleras, y lograron salir de la casa.

**…**

— ¿Salimos?—Pregunto Shouta con los ojos cerrados.

— ¿Cómo llegamos hasta aquí?—Pregunto Toramaru al observar el lugar.

—…..El edifico principal…. —Atsuya solo trago en seco—Porque nos trajo hasta aquí…..—Volteo hacia a pared— ¡La puerta, es la misma a la que ese peluche nos quería encerrar!

—Nadie se puede escapar de mi…..—la mujer de negro se apareció enfrente de ellos y lo único que les vino a la mete fue correr.

Corrieron hasta los laboratorios y se escondieron detrás de ellos.

— ¡Eso quiere decir que aun no estamos en casa!—Grito un poco asustado el menor de los Fubuki.

—Si…—Le respondió Shouta.

—Tengo una idea—Todos voltearon a ver a Lía—Entramos por el espejo, tal vez podamos salir por allí.

—No tengo objeción, eso puede resultar—Le apoyo Atsuya—Y rápido, esa cosa esta por allá—Señalo por uno de los edificios—Porque los dormitorios tenían que estar tan lejos—Se quejo.

—No te quejes, y ya vayámonos.

Corrieron lo más rápido que podían sus pies, al llegar a los dormitorios 2-C buscaron el baño que chicas del segundo piso. Entraron en el y caminaron hasta estar enfrente del espejo.

—…. Les dije que nadie puede huir de mí…—Se encontraron con ella de nuevo.

_"…Mátalos… Mátalos…Queremos sangre… En especial del parlante….."—_Se oyeron las voces.

—Lo siento nosotros no estamos en el menú—Toramaru salto hasta dentro del espejo llevándose consigo a sus tres amigos.

* * *

Los cuatro salieron de un tirón y cayéndose en el piso del baño.

Llegaron como entraron.

Respiraron aliviados pensando que su pesadilla había terminado.

— ¡Chicos me alegra que estén bien!—Les saludo Haruna aliviada de ver a sus cuatro amigos.

— ¡Gracias por rescatar a Lía!—Les agradeció Tachi, mientras abrazaba a su prima.

Todo parecía ir bien, pero se equivocaban empezó a salir del espejo la mujer de negro, Tachi le hizo una señal a Toramaru para que agarrara una escoba que había cerca, mientras el tomaba otra. Con esas escobas ambos rompieron el espejo.

Y lo último que se hoyo fue un grito desgarrador y un brillo al romper el espejo. Esta vez era seguro, ya toda esa pesadilla ya había pasado, estaba a salvo.

**.**

**.**

**.-.**

**.**

**.**

Un sueño más un extraño y cruel sueño volvió a su mente, ya no sabia si era real o no. Esa pesadilla no fue diferente a las anteriores.

Quería escapar de todo eso, pero no podía. El no dormir parecía la única solución, pero algo se lo impedía, y eso era encontrar aquella caja musical, la caja que podría ser la solución a todo y que por hipótesis de Edgar los sueños que tenía le podían dar pistas de donde se encontraba y de cuando podría estar abierta la habitación de la estatua.

—Shizen…. —Le llamo Aki.

—Eh. —Dijo sin ánimo.

—Estas pensando otra vez en ese sueño ¿verdad?

—Aki… ¡Eres una adivina! … Si, estoy pensando en eso, no se que hacer.

—Pues… Vuelve a hablar con Edgar.

—Ya hable con el—Dijo con el mismo animo.

—… Hay algo más que te preocupa. Y ese algo tiene que ver con un chico nuevo de nombre Shuuya Goenji… ¿O me equivoco?

—Claro que no—Aki curveo una ceja—Tal vez tengas razón.

—Lo mismo paso cunado nos contaste tu secreto pero al final te creímos y te apoyamos, ya veras que pasara lo mismo con el solo es cuestión de tiempo.

La castaña solo suspiro, minutos después se acercaron los chicos, Endo, Kidou, Fudo, Goenji, Fidio, Sayori y Daniel.

—Sabes tengo que hablar con Edgar…. Nos vemos en el dormitorio—Le dijo a Aki para después tomar sus cosas e irse. La peli-verde solo suspiro resignada.

—Algo me dice que estas evitando a alguien—Hablo Fudo con las manos en la nuca.

—Si no vas a decir nada amable no hables—Le respondió Kidou—Tienes que arreglar las cosas con Shizen, y más en estos momentos—Goenji solo cerro los ojos.

—Lo intento.

—Pues sigue intentando.

—Hay chicos dejen de pelearse por la linda Shizen, después de todo a ninguno le hará caso, teniéndome a mi—Daniel se señalo asimismo.

—Primero coqueteas con Megumi ahora lo haces con Shizen—Fidio lo fulmino con la mirada.

— ¡Dejen de pelearse! Esta más que claro que a Fidio le gusta Megumi y a Daniel igual y al Kidou y Goenji les gusta mi prima. ¡Por una vez en su vida quieren dejar de pelear y ser valientes y confesarse a ellas dos!—Grito Endo ya fastidiado de las peleas de los cuatro chicos— ¡Desde la mañana esta así, son peor que yo cuando hablo de futbol!—Les regaño.

— ¡Whou!—Sayori, Aki y Fudo abrieron los ojos sorprendidos.

—Si tanto quieren arreglar las cosas, solo tengo una solución, muy clara. ¡Déjense de hacer los tontos!—Tomo aire—Y si me disculpan tengo que ayudar a mi prima con lo de la CAJA—Se despidió y fue a buscar a Shizen.

—Endo me sorprende…. —Dijo Sayori.

— ¿Cómo lo supo?—Pregunto sorprendido Fidio.

—Pero el tiene razón—Todos voltearon a ver a Aki—Dejen de jugar y arregles sus problemas.

* * *

**Muajajajajajajajaja xD soy mala, pero actualice, Viendo de nuevo Inazuma Eleven me di cuenta que Endo no es tan tonto, solo lo aparenta ^^**

**Ates de contestar a su review, les quiero agradecer a todos por dejar sus comentarios ^^ me alegran el día :D**

**anothereleven345: **^^ Si, lo traume de por vida (Atsuya: ¬¬ Eres una mala persona/Yo: ya sabes porque Sorato le tiene fobia a los payasos y los globos ^^) Y ya cumplida mi obligación con mis seres queridos que ya partieron te dejo este capitulo :D

**Wynter E.11:** Saludos y he aquí tu actualización ^^ y me alegra que te parezca genial ^^

**Bueno llego el momento en el que me lincharan y me buscaran para pedirme más ^^ (sin doble sentido .-.) ... Como dije al principio este fic ya terminara, exactamente en cuatro capítulos :D **

**Pero eso no quiere decir que sea un final, puede haber sorpresas ;D Nada en esta vida es seguro ^^**

**Espero les haya gustado y me dejen sus pitufireviews! (ya me traume con los pitufos ._.)**

**Saludos!**

**See you~**


	8. No confíes ni en tu sombra

**Muajajajajajajaja~ xD Les estoy dejando con intriga y más al saber que se acerca el final muajajaja~**

**Y ara dejarles con más, he aquí el capitulo 8.**

**Inazuma eleven no es de mi propiedad,**** si fuera mía no estaríamos sufriendo por una nueva temporada :D**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**8\. No confíes ni en tu sombra.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Una noche más insomnio, nunca había visto algo similar, eso más que un sueño parecía una profecía y sabía que no era normal.

Ya había pasado una semana, una semana de las extrañas pesadillas y las voces que cada vez la atormentaban día tras día, lo único normal en su vida eran las clases. En estos momentos se encontraban en el uno de los laboratorios, exactamente en el edificio de química.

El edificio era de un solo piso y de una altura considerable, las reglas eran más estrictas y cualquiera que las rompiera era un castigo o suspenso automática. Todos tenían que llevar bata, y esta debía de estar impecable, sin ninguna mancha en ella, los equipos eran de solo dos personas.

—Agrega…. —Reviso su libreta—…. 10ml de agua…. Y 5ml del compuesto…..—Le decía Aki a Endo—…. ¡Pero no todo al mismo…. Tiempo!— Aki respiro profundo—Tendremos que hacerlo todo de nuevo.

A lado de los dos chicos se encontraban Fudo y Daniel, quienes aguantaban la risa.

—Hay Endo—Se lamentaba Sayori quienes estaba delante de su hermano y Fudo. Megumi rio un poco.

—Compadezco a Aki—Le comento Goenji a Fidio quienes estaban al otro lado de la sala.

—Yo también, pero este semestre le toco a ella. La primera en ser compañera de laboratorio fue Shizen, después Kidou, luego yo, Daniel, Fudo, Megumi, Sayori, y es turno de Aki.

—Ya veo. ¿En verdad es malo?

—Tu que crees—Dijo el peli-castaño recordado todos los experimentos que había hecho en primero, junto con Endo—… Es todo una odisea.

Por otro lado, Endo ya cansado de repetir el experimento le hablo a Shizen y Kidou, quienes se sentaban delante de ellos.

—Si nos hablas para pasarte en experimento de hoy, pierdes tu tiempo—Le respondió el chico de rastas.

—Pues…. No…..—Kidou curveo una ceja—… Okey si.

— ¿Hace cuanto tiempo acabaron?—Pregunto esta vez Aki.

—Hace media hora—Les respondió simplemente el chico.

—Eso ya no me sorprende, ustedes siempre terminan antes—Endo hizo un puchero.

—Eso pasa cunado estudias—Le respondió Aki.

—Claro que no, Eso pasa cuando dos cerebritos, hacen equipo—Dijo Fudo cruzándose de brazos.

Todos suspiraron, discutir con Fudo no era una buena idea, ya que siempre él se las ideaba para dejar a sus amigos sin palabras, además que conversar con el chico de la mohicana era una perdida de tiempo, él era más terco que cualquiera de ellos juntos.

* * *

—Y entonces la nave aterrizo, y de ella salió un extraño ente—Contaba Nagumo—… esa cosa era verde, viscosa, con grandes y negros ojos—Midorikawa comenzó a abrazarse asimismo.

—Nagumo deja de asustar a Midorikawa—Le regañaba Rocio Darkbloom, Una chica figura esbelta, rasgos faciales delicados. Cabello castaño, de largo hasta la mitad de la espalda y lacio. Ojos chocolates. Piel no muy blanca. Posee una carita angelical—Sabes que se asusta muy rápido—Volvió a probar un poco de curri de su plato.

Era la hora del descanso, la cafetería, los pasillos, y los jardines estaban llenos de maestros y de alumnos. Y estos seis chicos no eran la excepción.

La cafetería no era diferente al resto de las cafeterías, su barra y cocina se encontraban hasta el fondo, había un corredor ancho desde la puerta, hasta la barra y las mesas estaban a ambos lados del salón.

—Lo que pasa es que Midorikawa es un cobarde—El tulipán viviente tomo una manzana y le dio una mordida.

—Yo… No lo soy…. Además yo no tengo la culpa, es por aquel peluche maniático—Le respondió el oji-negro.

—Otra vez ese peluche, un peluche no esta VIVO, solo es un objeto inanimado—Le volvió a decir Suzuno. Era su frase favorita cada vez que estaba alado del peli-verde— ¿O no Kazemaru?... Kazemaru…

El chico oji-ámbar no le hizo caso.

—Tierra llamando a Kazemaru—Mikury paso su mano frente a el y como no reaccionaba le dio un codazo en las costillas.

— ¡Que rayos pasa contigo Mikury!—Le grito el chico quien tenia una mano sobándose.

—Te hemos estado llamando desde hace varios minutos, y tú no nos haces caso—Le contesto la chica.

—Sabes…. —Comió un trozo de fruta—… Esa chica jamás te hará caso, además no le hablas—Le dijo un chico rubio de ojos rojos, Kaze suspiro—Su nombre es Elizabeth Dubois, y el chico que esta con ella es Alfred, es su hermano gemelo—Le informo Terumi sin dejar de ver su plato.

— ¿Cómo sabes eso?—Le pregunto Hiroto.

—Cunado ambos llegaron a la escuela este año el director me pidió que les enseñara las instalaciones.

—…. Okey….

—Deberías hablarle—Le apoyo Rocio.

—Vamos—Mikury se puso de pie y jalo a Kazemaru por la muñeca y se fueron a sentar con los dos hermanos.

—Mikury es muy persistente…. —Dijo anonadado Suzuno—Espero que ella no haba lo mismo conmigo. Rocio lo volteo a ver de reojo.

—Como si eso llegase a pasar—Le respondió Haruya, con un tono pícaro y viendo a Rocio, ella solo le dio una patada en la espinilla—¡AUCH!

El resto se rió.

**…**

—Viste no era tan difícil—Le decía Mikury a Kaze.

Ambos caminaban por uno de los pasillos de la escuela.

—Pero tenías que jalarme de esa manera—Le respondió el peli-celeste.

—No pero… me agrado—Le contesto con una sonrisa.

* * *

Las clases concluyeron dejando a cientos de estudiantes con tarea y trabajos innecesarios que tenían que entregar al otro día. ¡Los maestros deberían conseguirse una vida!, Pensaban algunos.

Uno de esos chicos era un chico pelirrojo de ojos ámbar, de nombre Haruya Nagumo, quien tenia tarea hasta reventar; dos resúmenes de libro para literatura; cinco problemas de movimiento rectilíneo uniforme, para física; Las biografías de Francisco Franco y Benito Mussolini, para historia universal; y tres vueltas para educación física.

Su suspiro diecinueve llego.

—_Como desearía que tuviera un clon para que haga mi tarea mientras yo me relajo—_Pensó el tulipán.

Sintió un escalofrió corres por todo su cuerpo y se abrazo a si mismo, se levanto del sofá de su dormitorio y fue hasta su cuarto busco entre sus cosas un suéter, se lo puso y antes de salir a la sala las luces empezaron a parpadear.

—_Que gran trabajo señor conserje_—Se quejo en su mente y volvió a lo suyo.

**…**

Por uno de los pasillos caminaba Rocio pensando en toda la tarea que tenía y que de seguro mañana tenia que pasarle la tarea a Nagumo, antes de dar vuelta a la izquierda para ir a su dormitorio ubicado en el edificio 2-B. En la esquina vio la sombra de Haruya, esa sombra no se movía, pero no le pareció extraño, camino tratando de ver al chico pero alguien la distrajo.

— ¿Rocio ya tienes en problema 4 de física?—Le pregunto el heladito.

—Eh…. Esto…. No, aun no…—Le dijo sin dejar de ver en la dirección de la sombra—Por eso fui a la biblioteca por eso—Le enseño un libro, al tiempo que se lo entregaba.

—….. Aquí esta la formula que necesitamos—Se detuvo en una pagina, Rocio cambio su mirada hasta la hoja 35 del libro—…. No se ve difícil… Aunque el problema si esta difícil…

—La profesora siempre hace lo mismo, y lo peor es para derecho a examen—Suzuno le entrego el libro y siguieron su camino hasta toarse con una pared pintada.

Ambos abrieron los ojos como plato, Rocio cerro los ojos por un minuto tratando de calmarse, después le dio el libro a Suzuno y camino a buscar a Nagumo.

**…**

Lego la habitación 254, la habitación que compartían, el heladito, el tulipán, Afuro y Kaze.

Abrió la puerta de un golpe, encontrándose con los últimos tres.

— ¡Nagumo acaso te parece gracioso lo que hiciste!—Le grito al chico.

—Obvio no, la tarea nunca es divertida—Dijo con un puchero.

— ¡Baka a eso no me refiero, yo me refiero a la maravillosa obra de arte que pintaste en el muro del edificio de ciencias!

— ¿Qué hice que?—En ese momento llego Suzuno.

—No es por defender a Nagumo, pero el ha estado aquí todo el día—Le comento el peli-celeste.

—Eso no puede ser. ¡Vi su sombra!

—Si quieres pruebas aquí las tienes, he estado haciendo la tarea desde la tarde, también puedes checar el historial de mi portátil—Le enseño el chico.

Rocio miro las páginas y la hora a la cual había entrado el pelirrojo.

—Pero eso…. ¡Tu eres el único que sabia!—Le reclamo la oji-chocolate.

Suzuno unió todas las piezas.

—… ¿Rocio estas enamorada de mi?—Le pregunto sin rodeos, la castaña se sonrojo. El resto se miro entre ellos.

— ¿Yo? …. Pues….

_"… Rocio… Kazemaru…". —_Se volvió a escuchar a las mismas voces, y un escalofrió extraño congelo hasta la ultima gota de sangre de ambos chicos, solo a ellos. Una espesa niebla empezó a brotar por debajo de las puertas y entre los espacios de la ventana, cubriendo todo el piso sin dejar ver los pies y rodillas de los chicos.

La puerta del dormitorio se empezó a abrir lentamente hasta tener un ángulo de 45° y se abrió violentamente dejando entrar una enorme cantidad de aire, la niebla se volvió obscura y aprisiono los pies del peli-azul y de la castaña.

—Esto es extraño. Hay que salir de aquí—Comento Afuro los demás asintieron, los dos chicos trataron de salir pero no podían.

— ¡Vamos chicos, dense prisa!—Les decía Nagumo, que junto al resto estaban en el marco de la puerta.

— ¡No podemos!—Gritaron al unísono Kazemaru y Rocio.

Pero antes que los tres chicos pudieran hace algo, la niebla jalo a los dos chicos y se los llevo.

— ¡Auxilio!—Gritaban ambos chicos, los demás corrieron atrás de ellos.

**…..**

Llegaron hasta el edificio principal, se abrieron las puertas de golpe, en la pared apareció aquella extraña puerta que muchos ya habían visto, una puerta de metal negra con manchas, un poco oxidada y con una gran cadena que la cerraba.

Antes de llegar a los escalones del edificio, Suzuno pudo tomar de las manos a Rocio, mientras que Afuro hacia lo miso con Kazemaru, Nagumo llego y con una escoba trataba de deshacer la niebla que los ataba, hasta que lo logro con la de Kazemaru, o eso creía ya que esta se unió a la que aprisionaba a Rocio ejerciendo más fuerza en ella. Los demás corrieron a ayudarla, tomaron otras dos escobas, e hicieron lo mismo que Haruya.

— ¡Suzuno no me sueltes!—

—Estaría loco si lo hiciera.

—No funciona—Los tres dejaron las escobas y ayudaron a Suzuno y trataron de jalar a Rocio, pero les gano la fuerza y la dejaron ir.

Fuusuke, corrió lo más rápido que pudo y volvió a sostener a Rocio antes que entrara a aquella extraña puerta. Otra niebla obscura salió de la puerta rodeando al chico. Afuro Nagumo y Kaze corrieron a ayudarlo pero la puerta de madera del edificio se cerró sin poder abrirse.

_"… Uno más…. No nos viene mal… Tenemos hambre…."—_Oyó Rocio y hizo lo primero que se le vino a la mente y lo más sensato de esa situación.

—….. Suzuno suéltame, sino también te llevaran a ti…. —

—Rocio prefiero ir con ellos que soltarte—Dijo—Prefiero que me lleven a perderte.

—Suzuno….

—Okey lo dije…. Lo que te pregunte antes era porque… Yo también siento lo mismo por ti. Desde que te vi por primera vez sentí algo que no podía describir algo, diferente, un sentimiento cálido que no había sentido antes—Pauso—…. Rocio, te amo….

—….. Yo igual…. —Le respondió—…. Por eso… No puedo dejar que entres aquí…..—Se soltó del agarre del chico, la niebla la jalo hacia adentro de la puerta.

Al cruzar el lumbral la puerta se cerró y se desvaneció dejando en su lugar la misma pared que veía todos los días, una pared que le recordaría día a día lo que había pasado.

**...**

Se abrió la puerta del edificio y los tres chics entraron.

— ¡Suzuno!

— ¿Y Rocio?—Le pregunto el rubio.

—…. Se la llevo… ¡Aquella cosa se la llevo!

Un silencio sepulcral inundo el lugar.

—Tenemos que sacarla de allí—Soltó Fuusuke.

— ¿Pero como?—Pregunto Nagumo.

—…Preguntémosle a Edgar…. —Hablo Kazemaru.

* * *

**O.O Extraño... Y extraña confesión.**

**¿Que les pareció? Espero que muy bien ^^¿les gusto la extraña confesión que surgió en ese extraño y horrible momento? ¿Le deje con intriga?**

**Contesto**** reviews ñ.ñ**

**anothereleven345 : **Me alegra dejarte en intriga muajajajajaja que mala soy. Okey no, pero me alegra "escuchar" que tienes muchas suposiciones y que a lo mejor tengas razón en unas, eso es lo que me agrada ^^

**Yori-chan. Inazuma fan : **Con razón teme hacías conocida o.O Tu fuiste de la que huía pero siempre me encontraba y me decía que actualizara :O Y por tu review pasado que no sabia de quien era, te diré que pensaba estructurar diferente la historia, pero esta conexcion no esta prevista ^^ Pero me gusto.

**Bueno eso fue todo, por el día de hoy y espero actualizar mas seguido, esperare que a mi padre se le valla el "enojo" de que me la paso todo el día en la computadora y que gastamos mucha luz. Pero si llego a actualizar sera dentro de ocho días ay que el viernes es mi cumple y no quiero hacer nada ^^^Y el domingo mi abuelito cumple un año de ser un lindo angelito ñ.ñ y tampoco quiero hacer nada ^^ **

**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado!**

**Hasta la próxima~**

**:D**


	9. Siguiendo con mi deber (p1)

**Inazuma eleven es creación de Level-5.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**9\. **Siguiendo con mi deber. No puedes cambiar el futuro.****

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Narra Goenji-

Todo esto me resulta extraño, no me puedo imaginar que existan miles de fantasmas a nuestro alrededor.

Pero a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado los últimos días, lo que me preocupa ahora es que desde hace una semana Shizen no me dirige ni media palabra, aunque reconozco que yo tengo la culpa y me sentí peor por lo que me dijo Kido y Endo. No sabia lo poco confiada que es, y todo se debe a ese dichoso don que ella tiene.

Hoy fue otro intento fallido por querer hablarle, hasta creo que a su lado soy mas invisible que sus fantasmas.

Entre al salón 304 que estaba en el tercer piso, me senté en el pupitre, justo a lado de Endo, quien ya había llegado junto con Shizen, quien se sentaba atrás de Endo, a dos filas de él y junto a Kido.

—Creo que no debo preguntar si mi prima ya te habla—Me hablo Endo, quien veía a Shizen con una sonrisa mientras ellas le correspondía, yo solo suspire—Fudo nos dio la información sobre la _nota 13, _¿pero porque no quieres que digamos que fuiste tu?

— ¿Crees que Shizen estará de acuerdo después de lo que dije?

—Si tienes razón—volteo a verla—Sufrió mucho desde que tiene su extraño _don, _yo ya estoy acostumbrado a que me traten mal o me miren de igual forma como a ella lo hacían. Y no soportaría que le volvieran a hacer lo mismo.

Una razón más para pedirle perdón a Shizen, se que no creo en todo ese tipo de cosas, pero por ella creo que lo haría.

-Fin de la narración-

**…**

—_La 'nota 13'… Nota que aparecía entre los apuntes de Paganini, y nota que se cree que atrapa las pesadillas y miedos, pero esa misma nota al tocarla nuevamente libera esos mismos sueños y miedos…._ —La castaña no dejaba de pensar en esa dichosa nota, nota que tocaba aquella melodía que estaba en la caja de música.

Cerró los ojos e inhalo profundo dejando salir poco a poco el aire, haciendo que un poco de su fleco se moviera. Cuando abrió los ojos volvió a fijar otra vez su mirada en aquel chico amigo de su querido primo, un suspiro volvió a salir de sus labios.

—Otra vez pensando en aquella nota—Le hablo Kido quien leía un libro.

—…. Aja…..—Le dijo sin prestarle mucha atención. Él bajo un poco el libro y miro de reojo a al chica.

—Si no te conociera, yo diría que estas enamorada—El de rastas subió el libro, Shizen abrió los ojos.

—Valla Kido acertó—Se oyó la voz de Fudo atrás de ella.

—Fudo eres un baka—Le contesto la chica.

—Ya porque no lo admites, por algo le contaste tu secreto—Hablo Daniel, el hermano de Sayori.

—E-Eso no es cierto…. Solo le conté por… No lo se—Lo ultimo casi lo susurro.

—Algo más a mi favor—Hablo el de la mohicana, Shizen volteo la vista hasta Fudo.

—Fudo…. ¿De donde sabes eso?... ¿Quién te dijo sobre la _nota 13_?—Le pregunto ella.

Fudo guardo silencio hasta pensar en una buena respuesta.

—Solo se que lo encontré en un libro, y no se cual—Se cruzo de brazos y subió los pies sobre la mesa—Más preocupada deberías estar por aquella habitación que se desapareció.

—Lo se, pero me intriga mucho ese dichoso libro que leíste.

—Pues sigue esperando que nunca te diré—La castaña suspiro resignada, sacarle la sopa a Fudo era imposible era más fácil que los cerdos y pingüinos volaran antes que Fudo dijera algo mas.

* * *

Las clases se pasaron de volada, lo peor es que tenían algunos mucha tarea. Mientras unos cuantos grupos descansaban otros hacían lo imposible para terminar en tiempo record sus trabajos.

—Si yo fuera maestro nunca les dejaría tanta tarea—Comento Sayori, quien hacia su tarea de Química, en la pequeña mesita dentro de la habitación.

—Algo me dice que todos los maestros dicen eso, pero terminan haciéndolo—Le contradijo Megumi, quien escribía algo en su libro.

—En eso tienes razón—Dijo— ¿Shizen me ayudarías con la tarea de Química?—Le pregunto a la castaña—Aki… ¿Y Shizen?

—Estaba…. En… Endo y Kido me mataran…..—Se lamento la peli-verde.

—No me digas que fue a buscar esa cosa de nuevo—Hablo a pesares la pelinegra (Megumi) —A veces pienso que es hermana gemela de Endo—Aki y Sayori solo suspiraron.

—De tal primo tal prima. Vamos Megumi, vallamos a buscarla, Aki quédate aquí por si regresa—Ella asintió.

—Odio tener tarea y más tarea—Se lamentaba.

Camino por uno de los jardines de la escuela cerca del edificio central.

_"… Shizen…. Shizen…"—_Oyó una voz que la llamaba.

La oji-verde agua se detuvo en seco, todo parecía que entraría en un trance como la vez anterior, pero no fue así, reacciono a los poco segundos, gracias a la voz de dos chicas, Megumi y Sayori.

— ¡Que bueno que te encontramos!—Suspiro aliviada Sayori quien abrazaba a su amiga.

—… Yo-ri…—Trato de hablarle.

—Que paso.

—Yori suéltala casi la asfixias—Le dijo Megumi.

— ¿Por qué me estaba buscando?—Les pregunto después que Sayori la soltara.

—Pensamos que vendrías a ver la estatua—Le respondió Megumi.

—….No… No…. Solo vine a la biblioteca porque necesitaba algo.

— ¿Por qué no nos avisaste?—le preguntaron ambas.

—Les dije pero nadie me presto atención, Yori batallaba por nombrar el oxido ferroso y el oxido férrico. Aki con lo mismo, y tu estabas leyendo para tu clase de literatura.

Ambas se miraron entre ellas y una gota en la cien le salió a Shizen.

—Okey perdona, regresemos al dormitorio.

* * *

—Hoy veremos los mitos y leyendas de la antigua Inglaterra—Comenzó el profesor con su clase—Esta leyenda es muy conocida…. La leyenda del caballero negro…. Sir Percy de Scandia….—Apago las luces y encendió el cañón mientras pasaba unas diapositivas.

Un nuevo día empezaba por desgracia con su clase favorita del día, historia universal. Para muchos la clase era lo mejor, como con Magane, mejor conocido como anteojos, y para muchos era la clase más aburrida que había. Pero había otros que no hacían caso a las indicaciones y explicaciones del profesor, o simplemente dibujaban en su libreta lo que fuera.

Ese no era el caso de Nagumo, Afuro, Kazemaru y especialmente Suzuno, quienes pensaba en lo que había pasado la noche anterior, ese día no pudieron hablar con Edgar sobre la situación, pero lo único que sabían era que él los podía ayudar. Kazemaru se quedo pensando en algo que habían dicho aquellas voces '_encontré a otros dos', _¿Qué querían decir esas voces? Por lo que entendió, se referían a ellos dos, Rocio y él, ¿pero que tenían que ver ellos dos? ¿Y si tenia que ver con que solo ellos pudieron oír esa voces?

El asunto era complicado, sabia que Edgar le podía ayudar ya que él le dijo a ambos que tenían un _don_ muy especial un don raro y desconocido. Pero a pesar de sus pensamientos y propias preocupaciones, se centro en otro, no podía ver a su amigo así, de hecho jamás lo había visto así.

—_Creo que yo estaría en la misma situación si alguien o algo de otra dimensión o ente se llevara a Lizzy–_Pensó.

¿Lizzy? ¿Desde cuando la llamaba así? Además ella apenas y si le habla, no es como si ella estuviera pensando en él todo el tiempo, de algo si estaba seguro, Kazemaru se había enamorado de aquella chica, y justamente ya había entrado en la segunda fase, preocuparse por ella, aunque es lo normal.

—_Kazemaru concéntrate, este no es el momento de pensar en ella—_Se regaño mentalmente.

¿Por qué tenia que estar en su mismo grupo? Se decía, sin dejar de mirar aquella chica de cabello de rubio, largo hasta las caderas y rizado, ojos de un bonito color verde que son cubiertos por un marco de lentes negro fino. Su piel es muy blanca y mide 1,67. Sus mejillas siempre tienen un pequeño rubor natural que llama la atención de los chicos. Tal chica parecía una muñequita de porcelana.

Movió la cabeza para tratar de concentrarse lo que restaba de clase.

—… Mordred…. —Paso a otra dispositiva—Se dice que es el enemigo del caballero negro, este caballero obscuro es considerado el mal encarnado—Paso otra—Sir Percy fue derrotado en el castillo de Scandia, se dice que Morded, lo apuñalo con una cuchilla creada con el mismo material de que estaba echa la espada del caballero negro. Su espada fue forjada por Merlín, la llamada hoja de ébano—Les muestra una imagen—Que era de un meteorito, y al portar esta arma y estar dotado por los hechizos del Merlín era invulnerable a los daños físicos—Pauso—…. La leyenda dice que el espíritu de Sir Percy volverá si el fantasma de Mordred regresa—Apago el cañón y volvió a encender las luces—Pero todas sabemos que es solo una leyenda, como también lo es la leyenda de la fundación de la escuela y sus todas relaciones que le dan con la caja musical de María Anna, un regalo que nuestro músico Paganini le dio. Puro mito.

* * *

Para suerte de muchos el día estaba apunto de terminar, dando lugar a una tarde un poco fría donde soplaba fuertemente el viento haciendo mover las hojas de los arboles, era un maravilloso espectáculo, siempre y cuando lo vieras adentro de un edificio, salón o en tu habitación.

Pero no todos podían disfrutar del espectáculo natural.

—Ya no entiendo nada, ¿dices que la caja musical estaba creada antes de que Paganini se la regalara a María Anna?—Le pregunto Shizen a Edgar.

—Yo tampoco lo entendía, según parece, esta caja musical fue hecha en la época de los imperios y las primeras colonias... Pero su melodía era muy diferente a la que esta ahora—Le respondió Edgar—Parece que fue dada por Ares a uno de sus hijos ilegítimos, un semidiós, del cual no tengo ni la menor idea.

Trataron de buscar más información sobre la caja pero no pudieron encontrar más.

— ¿Y tus sueños no te dan ninguna pista?

—No, lo último que soñé fue en una armadura muy antigua—Trato de recordar—Una armadura muy extraña, y junto a ella estaba una rara espada.

— ¿Y como era el lugar? ¿Lo viste alguna vez? ¿Lo reconoces o se te hace familiar?

—No me presiones…. Pues es un lugar frio, muy obscuro, hay césped en el suelo—Cerro los ojos y empezó a recordar todo el sueño, se sintió en el—El pasillo es muy angosto y algunos son largos.

— ¿Hay alguna habitación?—Le pregunto el peli-azul.

—No, solo hay pasillos y más pasillos, y una puerta se cerro atrás de mi…. ¡Las paredes se están moviendo!—Grito.

—No salgas, aguanta todo lo que puedas.

—No, esto es muy horrible, las paredes comenzaron a crecer, no se ve salida alguna, esa cosas se los esta llevado y otra vez la niebla esta…. Se esta…..—Su voz se fue haciendo en susurro, y se desmayo.

— ¡Shizen!—Se oyeron tras voces.

**_..._**

_La pesadez en sus parpados se volvió a hacer presente, y no podía permanecer despierta, todo el lugar estaba borroso, nada era claro._

_—….. Shizen…. Despierta…. —Oyó que una voz femenina la llamaba._

_Abrió lentamente los ojos._

_— ¿Q-Quien e-eres tu?—Le pregunto a aquella chica, quien estaba amarrada por las manos con cadenas que colgaban del techo—Y ¿c-como s-sabes mi n-nombre?_

_El lugar era tal cual sacado de un libro de historia, era un calabozo medieval lleno de instrumentos de tortura, huesos y manchas y rastros de sangre. Y unas cuantas arañas le dieron el toque final con sus exenticas y únicas telarañas. Un lugar lúgubre frio y húmedo, un lugar que con solo hablar y escuchar de el se te erizaba la piel y se te congelaba hasta la ultima célula de tu cuerpo. Dicho lugar escabroso parecía haber colectado varias victimas más._

_—Las voces me dijeron que tú hoy vendrías de visita…. Y que pronto vendrían más para hacerme compañía…—Dijo aquella chica con un hilo de voz._

_— ¿Qué voces? ¿Tú también las oyes?_

_—No solo yo…. También Kazemaru, Akira…. Por lo que se…. Ahora vete antes de que él llegue…. Pero dicen las voces que no se podrán salvar, el día del cambio se acerca._

_Antes que la castaña pidiera contestar, se oyó un grito aterrador por parte de aquella chica._

_**….**_

Se levanto de un tirón.

— ¿Estas bien? —Le preguntaron al unísono Mikury, Afuro y Kaze, quienes apenas llegaron a la oficina de Edgar, junto con otros cuatro chicos.

—… Ellos lo sabían… Me estaban dando esas visiones….

—Que estas diciendo no te entiendo nada, habla más claro—Le sugirió el chico de la mohicana, quien era golpeado por Brittany.

—Eres un idiota.

—Que hay que encontrar aquella caja, antes que ello lo hagan.

—Antes, tienes algo que escuchar…. Kazemaru dile…—Endo miro al chico oji-avellana.

El respiro profundo.

—Ayer, una de nuestras amigas fue tragada por una puerta que estaba en el edificio principal.

—Misma puerta, por la cual un oso nos quería enviar a mí y a Akira mi compañera de cuarto—Agrego la pelinegra.

—….. La puerta de tu sueño…..—Acoto Kidou, Shizen cerró los ojos.

—Mikury…..—La mencionada asintió—…. Akira…. ¿Akira les dijo que escuchaba voces extrañas?—Dijo al abrir los ojos y calmarse.

Mikury miro a su amigo Haruya.

—… Pues…. Si, una vez. Pero no le creímos.

Fudo, Brittany, Kidou y Shizen se miraron entre ellos.

—Lo mismo paso con Genda…—Soltaron los cuatro.

— ¿Mikury sabes de alguien más que te haya dicho que escucha voces extrañas y visto a personas incorpóreas?—Intervino el chico de la bandana naranja.

La pelinegra respiro profundo, mientras miraba a Kazemaru, no habían sido amigos por mucho tiempo, pero sus amigos si, tal como lo eran Toko y Nagumo, y por tal razón Kazemaru no le podía mentir ni hacer ninguna broma. Por alguna razón ambos confiaban el uno en el otro, algo extraño en alguien que solo conoces hace de un par de meses.

—… Yo y Rocio….

— ¡Espera! ¿Rocio es una chica de cabello castaño largo hasta media espalda, ojos chocolate y no muy blanca?

—Si—Suzuno hablo por fin— ¿Dónde la viste?

—En un extraño sueño que parecía tan real…. Ella me dijo que algunos tenían un _don _muy especial. Y hay que sacarla antes que algo malo le pase.

¿Algo malo? Esto era cada vez más extraño y peligroso, su mente no dejaba de culparlo, no había podido dormir a causa de ello, además de tratar de idear un plan para salvarla. Y eso no le estaba ayudando en lo más mínimo.

— ¿Y todo esto tiene algo que ver con la _caja musical de María Anna?_—Pregunto el tulipán.

—Si—Les respondió Edgar saliendo de las sombras con un libro en la mano—Por lo que estos chicos nos contaron de su clase de hoy, la caja antes llamada, la caja de Pandora, eso en tiempos griegos; en la edad media se le llamo la caja de Merlín, quien la restauro y le puso su singular melodía. Después la encontró Paganini y le agrego su singular nota, la _nota 1, _dicha nota estaba escrita en los apuntes del músico.

— ¿Pero que tiene que ver con la leyenda del caballero negro?—Pregunto el peli-rojiza (Brittany)

—Pues… Cunado Merlín la encontró, se la dio al rey Arturo para su esposa Ginebra. Allí es cuando entra la leyenda del caballero negro, que según la historia es Sir Percy de Scandia, pero la historia se equivoca, según en el libro de obscuro, Sir Lancelot es el original caballero negro, la verdadera historia relata muchas cosas similares a la leyenda conocida. Ginebra se enamoro del caballero y Arturo al darse cuenta los mano a matar, pero ambos huyeron; pero lo que realmente paso fue que solo asesinaron a Ginebra, y Sir Lancelot busco la ayuda del un malvado hechicero que resulto ser Mordred, quien robo la caja y lo encero en ella. Básicamente Mordred engaño a Sir Lancelot, pero dejo un pergamino con la nota, donde decía que los mayores temores del mundo se liberarían si se lograra escuchar de nuevo su melodía.

— ¿Pero porque Mordred lo encerró? Y porque dejo un pergamino con tal información—Pregunto curiosa Mikury.

—No se sabe, lo único que dice es que Lancelot volverá cuando aparezca su verdadero amor—Le respondió Valtinas.

—…. El caballero negro es esclavo de esos entes obscuros…. —Comento Brittany.

—Por lo que se ve si.

— ¿Y donde esta esa caja musical?—Pregunto inocentemente Mikury.

—Esta en una habitación debajo de la estatua de Paganini, lo malo es que esta cerrada la entrada—Le respondió Endo.

—…. Pues yo la bien muy abierta esta mañana…..—Le contesto Nagumo.

— ¡¿Esta abierta?!— Brittany, Fudo, Endo, Kidou y Shizen salieron de la oficina de Edgar seguidos por los otros cinco chicos.

* * *

Al llegar a la estatua los cinco primeros chicos se quedaron admirando aquella cosa. Los cinco rápidamente fueron alcanzados por el resto y entraron a aquella habitación.

—Esto es más tétrico del que recordaba—Dijo Shizen al bajar por las escaleras.

—Pero si tomamos la caja, no seria robo…. —Comento Afuro.

—Pues es para una buena causa, no creo que cuente—Le respondió Suzuno.

—Whou, ustedes nos creyeron más rápido que nuestros amigos—Les dijo Endo.

—Tal vez será porque ya vivimos algo aterrador antes, no ves que dicen _'ver para creer'_, Ya me estoy pareciendo a Midorikawa—Se quejo Nagumo.

— ¿Les paso algo similar?—Les pregunto el de la mohicana.

—Si, a Mikury la ataco un oso de peluche y a nosotros una niebla extraña y obscura—Dijo simplemente Nagumo—Ah, donde se llevaron a la novia de Suzuno—El peli-blanco lo fulmino con la mirada.

— ¡Esperen! Un oso los ataco, ¿dime Mikury de casualidad, los que estuvieron involucrados fueron los gemelos Fubuki, Midorikawa, Hiroto, Toko, Lika, Haruna y otra chica…. Akira?

—Si ¿por?

—…. No, simple curiosidad.

Los dos chicos que iban hasta adelante se detuvieron en seco haciendo que el resto se tropezara.

—La caja…..

* * *

**Y muajajajajajajajaja xD les dejare con intriga el día de hoy! ^^ Pudieron haber leído el capitulo antes y más contenido pero garcías ¬¬ a la increíble luz que hay en mi casa (otra vez se fue) Pues se me fue la inspiración.**

**¿Les gusto? ¿Que pasara ahora? ¿Shizen finalmente perdonara a Goenji o pasara algo malo? ¿Y con Quien se quedara ella? ¿Y Megumi a quien elegirá a Fidio o a Daniel? ¿Rescataran a Rocio? ¿Pasara algo romántico entre Rocio y Suzuno? ¿Quieren que aya más parejitas?**

**Contestare reviwes:**

**anothereleven345 : **No te preocupes, tampoco fue mi día... Creo que andaba peor que tu ^^ ¿Cres que pronto acabara? ¬w¬ Nada en esta vida es seguro muajajajajaja... xB No se tal vez la encuentre, pero me temo que tendrás que esperar hasta el próximo capitulo :D Gracias (por adelantado ^^ cofcofel viernescofcof) Y aquí tienes tu sensual y pitufifantastico capitulo ^^

**Como siempre les digo, espero que les haya gustado y me dejen un review.**

**Recuerden que wuandabat sabe en donde viven ¬w¬**

**Cio!**


	10. El laberinto El futuro es el futuro

**Hola~ Antes de dejarles este nuevo capitulo, les tengo que informar que borre algunas historias, espero que no me maten :S -se esconde detrás de una almohada.**

**-Una canción **(los dos fics con el mismo nombre, fue por bloqueo mental, un bloque malvado que no se va y quiere contaminar mis demás historias)

**-Así fue como te conocí **(exactamente por lo mismo xD)

**-Proyecto IE11 **(Ya se imaginan porque)

**-Make my day **(Creo que fue muy pronto para publicarla, y necesito un poco más de tiempo)

**-baja un poco la almohada lo suficiente para ver sus ojos- Les dejo el capitulo de hoy...**

**Inazuma eleven es creación de Level-5.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**10\. ****El laberinto. El futuro es el futuro (parte 2)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Narración de Shizen-

No se como, pudimos sacar la caja de aquella habitación, tal como la sacamos corrimos a entregársela a Edgar, ya que pensamos que era el único lugar seguro de toda la escuela, además así la podremos cuidar entre todos.

Pero hay algo que un sigue en mi mente… Según por el relato que nos conto Edgar, Mordred encerró a Sir Lancelot en la caja, pero no entiendo el porque. Mordred odiaba a Arturo, nunca lo hubiera ayudado, y encerrar a Sir Lancelot es como condenar a muerte al mismo. Esto es más complicado de lo que pensé, aunque Kazemaru me ha ayudado más de lo que imaginaba.

A parte de mis preocupaciones por una simple caja de madera, también hay algo que no me deja dormir y creo que Kazemaru y yo estamos en las mismas, por lo que me digo Rocio y por lo que sabe Kazemaru tenemos que encontrar a los chicos con este _don_, no se porque pero algo me dice que todo esta relacionado, la caja, nosotros, el edificio central…. Hablando de el… ¿Por qué aquella puerta aparece en la pared? ¿Sera que el edificio tendrá algo que ver? Pero… Un edificio solo es material, es un objeto inanimado, un objeto que no puede sentir, hablar ni expresar emoción alguna. Es solo un maldito edificio vacío, una estructura hecha se cemento y piedra que estuvo cerrado por casi tres años….. Un edificio que estuvo cerrado por más de tres años…. Por más de tres años…. ¿Qué habrá pasado en esos tres años?

–Fin de la narración–

**…**

—Señorita Murakami tiene una llamada—Le decía Aki quien pasaba, su mano de un lado a otro enfrente de la castaña—Hoy estas más distraída que cualquier otro día.

Shizen suspiro profundo.

—Hay algo que sigo sin entender, el porque Mordred encerró a Sir Lancelot en esa caja—Le respondió con preocupación en su voz.

—Deberías estar más preocupada en como deshacerte de la caja—Le respondió Akio quien caminaba a su dado con las manos en la nuca.

—Lo se, eso es lo que me da más miedo, Edgar nos dijo que teníamos que llevar a la caja a su antiguo lugar…

— ¿Y es?—Pregunto el castaño.

—… Pues del otro lado de la puerta…—Los chicos no entendieron—... Ósea en donde están esas cosas.

* * *

Todo parecía que iba bien, ya había pasado una semana desde que tenían la caja en su poder y no había rastro de las voces y de todas esas cosas aterradoras que a Atsuya aterrorizaba, con solo esa experiencia le basto para temerle a todos los muñecos de peluche, además odiaba mirarse en el espejo y hizo que todos su compañeros de cuarto quitaran el espejo del baño, aunque a los tres les pareció extraño pero lo hicieron querían tener sana la mentalidad de su compañero, pero a Midorikawa no le importo que el chico de cabello naranja quitara todos los peluches y figuras del dormitorio.

Para Genda y Katia no fue tan diferente ahora no les gustaba quedarse al ultimo en un salón, además que si regresaban preferían regresar a todo su grupo de amigos y sobre todo bajo los regaños y gritos de su amiga Brittany a Sakuma le daba igual, solo que le hartaba las peleas de sus dos amigos.

A todos les quedo un gran trauma por delante, pero pensaron que todo había acabado además era normal que a cualquier adolescente le pase algo así, todos tenían una historio de ese tipo para contar, era como a sus padres y abuelos, algo extraño les paso una vez.

* * *

_"… Tienes algo que necesitamos…."—_Era demasiado bueno para ser cierto, esas voces volvieron a hacer de las suyas en su mente, tal parecieran que venían por una revancha—_"… Esa caja es nuestra… No sabes lo que guarda esa caja…. Nadie… Nadie se salvara…. Ustedes seis nos pertenecen…"_

_"…. Déjenla… Todo esto terminara…."—_Esa vez eran las voces que siempre escuchaba.

_"… Nadie vos ha podido detener….."_

_"….. Sangre…. Huelo a sangre… Dame sangre….."_

_"….Ellos morirán…."—_Cada vez oía más voces, voces extrañas, familiares, aterradoras, susurros, murmullos, gritos, lamentos, eran de todo tipo, la experiencia más aterradora y dolorosa que había tenido, oír todas esas voces en su cabeza era la peor tortura que podía haber tenido.

—…. Basta…. —Trato de taparse los oídos en vano.

Una voz atrás, una ala izquierda, otra a la derecha, una al frente otra arriba, una por debajo, era un mar de voces que no se paraban ni con mínima suplica. Mucho menos suplica tras suplica.

Pero su salvador llego.

—Shizen, ¿estas bien?—Cesaron las voces.

—… Esto… Esa voces no me…...—Alzo la mira encontrándose con Goenji—Olvídalo, si estoy bien.

Trato de reanudar su camino.

—Hasta cuando piensas hablarme—Ella se detuvo en seco.

— ¿Perdón? Como quieres que le dirija la palabra a alguien que no confía en mi.

—Por la misma razón, por la cual yo te ayude sin importarme que no crea en esos fantasmas, espíritus o yo que se—Dijo.

Shizen no sabia que decir.

—… Espera, ¿tu le dijiste a Fudo sobre la _nota 13_?—El suspiro.

—Si, me sentí mal después de lo que me dijo Endo y decidí ayudarlos, solo que les pedí a ellos que no te dijeran nada sobre donde obtuvieron la información—Ella guardo silencio—…. Creo que te hice sentir como antes…

—… Pues si…. Un poco…. Dejemos de hablar de eso—Trato de caminar, pero Goenji la sujeto de la muñeca, quedando a centímetros.

—… Te debo una disculpa, confiaste en mí y yo no supe responder a tan inusual ¿don?

—Bueno…. La verdad también fue mi culpa, Aki me dijo que era cuestión de tiempo—Pauso—… A ellos también les costo…. —Se rio recordando la cara de sus amigos del Instituto imperial—Pero bueno… Genda fue el único que me creyó, no somos tan diferentes.

— ¿Eh?

—Olvídalo solo yo me entiendo.

Llego corriendo en ese momento Sayori, quien por primera vez en su vida su rostro mostraba preocupación. Se paro enfrente de ambos.

—Que bueno que te encuentro Shizen—Le dijo muy agitada.

— ¿Qué paso o te paso?

—La caja…. La caja…. La caja no esta.

Sin decir más corrieron hasta la oficina de Edgar.

* * *

-Narración de Kazemaru-

No puedo creer que se hayan robado la caja, quien habrá sido el culpable, obviamente mis amigos no, saben lo importante que es.

Nunca harían una cosa como esas, sobre todo después de lo que pasó con Rocio, es importante la caja de música para rescatarla. Nagumo parece un tonto pero nunca se desharía de algo que podría ayudar a una de sus amigas el la conoce desde muy pequeños, es como un miembro mas de su familia. Afuro tampoco, el como yo sabemos lo importante que es ella para nuestros dos amigos en especial para Suzuno.

…. Suzuno…. Tu la estas pasando peor que nosotros, se que te sientes culpable por eso, por más que te decimos que no fue tu culpa, tu no nos haces caso. Rocio hizo lo mejor, aunque sabia que salir de allí era imposible pensó que seria l mejor, no quería que tu estuvieras en peligro todo por nosotros…. Eso me lo repetía una y otra vez, nunca te quería poner en peligro….

-fin de la narración-

_-(flashback)-_

_Era una mañana como cualquier otra, después de salir de la oficina del consejero ambos chicos se sentaron en una de las jardineras del lugar._

_—Y… Ambos podemos oír y ver a los fantasmas…. —comento Rocio._

_—Aja…—Le respondió el peli-celeste._

_—No le podemos contar a nuestros amigos…..—Kazemaru la volteo a ver, ella mantuvo su vista al frente—…. Nos creerán locos, además podrían estar el peligro. No me gustaría que algo malo les pase—Agacho la cabeza, el chico sonrió._

_—…. Okey no les diremos—Kazemaru sabia a lo que ella se refería, a veces podría aparecer que no le importaba nadie, pero esa no era ella, ella se podría preocupar por el resto del mundo, y aunque no lo demostraba ella sentía algo por el chico peli-blanco._

**….**

Kazemaru volvió a suspirar, debía dejar de pensar en aquello aunque era inevitable, no podía pensar en quien tenía la caja y en como rescatar a su amiga. Por tiempos miraba de reojo a Suzuno quien hacia tranquilamente su tarea de matemáticas, y en ocasiones se formaba una sonrisa en sus labios cuando pensaban en la extraña pareja que harían Rocio y Suzuno.

Se regaño mentalmente, ese no era el momento para pensar en eso y ahora que lo pensaba mejor desde algún tiempo no había visto a Edgar, era algo extraño, se desaparece la caja musical y el también ¿será que el esta detrás de todo esto? Se preguntaba una y otra vez. Parece que esa noche iba a ser muy larga.

* * *

Esa era una perfecta noche de viernes, una noche que la mayoría esperaba. Una chica rubia caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos de su dormitorio, se abrazo a ella misma cuando sintió una brisa recorrer el lugar, era extraño no había ninguna ventana ni puerta abierta. Suspiro y prosiguió su camino.

Bajo hasta la sala común del edificio, que extrañamente estaba vacío.

_"….. Elizabeth….. Elizabeth….."—_Escucho una voz que la llamaba—_"…..Elizabeth, ven con nosotros…."_—Esa voz imnotisante la hizo entrar en un trance, sus ojos brillantes de color verde, se volvieron opacos y sin vida.

Salió del edificio camino unos cuantos pasos mas, encontrándose en medio de uno de los jardines mas grandes, el que se encontraba cerca de la entrada del colegio, salió se su extraño trance.

—… Que hago yo aquí…..—Se pregunto asimismo, mientras miraba e todas direcciones.

**…**

Muy cerca de allí caminaba el chico peli-celeste, quien llevaba sus manos en los bolcillos de su pantalón.

Eso era lo que le hacia falta un respiro, pensar en todo lo que estaba sucediendo en ese momento lo agobiaba, y tantas preocupaciones le causaban migraña.

Camino tranquilamente por toda la escuela, una escuela extrañamente bacía, con una niebla espesa que empezó a brotar desde el suelo, no se podía ver nada, ni pasto, suelo, ni tus propios zapatos.

—Extraño…. —Un escalofrió congelo cada gota de su sangre—…. Hace frio en pleno verano…..

Encogió un poco los hombros pero siguió caminando.

**…..**

— ¡Entonces ambos ya se hablan!—Grito de alegría Sayori, quien abrazaba a ambos chicos.

—Si Yori… podrías soltarnos—Le dijo la castaña con su último aliento.

El resto del trayecto fue tranquilo, amaban ese día era el único día en que podían salir de la escuela e ir a la pequeña ciudad de las afueras.

Al entrar a la escuela pudieron sentir pesadez en el habiente, un habiente frio y tétrico; en los focos solo había un pequeño hilito de luz, que no podía alumbrar.

—… Niebla…. —Hablo Daniel, el hermano de Sayori.

_"…Shizen….. Shizen…"—_El brillo en los ojos de la castaña se fue.

— ¿Dónde esta todo el mundo?—Preguntaba Megumi— ¿Las luces?

—Seguro se fue la luz y todo están en los dormitorios, ya conoces al director, nos ha dicho que cuando se valla la luz nadie salga de su dormitorio—Le respondió Fidio.

_"…. Shizen ven….. Te tenemos una sorpresa… Shizen…"_

—Entonces nosotros hagamos lo mismo—Les sugirió Kidou.

Los ocho reanudaron su camino pero fueron detenidos por la voz de Endo.

— ¿Alguien ha visto a Shizen?—Les pregunto.

—Otra vez no—Se quejo Daniel.

—Hay que buscarla—Todos asintieron y salieron corriendo en todas las direcciones.

**….**

—Que hago aquí…..—Se pegunto Suzuno cerca de la estatua.

— ¿Suzuno?—Llego Kazemaru— ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Yo también te pregunto lo mismo.

—No lo se, solo camine hasta aquí—Le respondió el oji-avellana.

—Pues conmigo también paso lo mismo.

Un silencio inundo el lugar, pero un grupo de voces lo rompieron.

—Kazemaru…. Suzuno que hacen aquí—Les hablo Endo.

—No sabemos—Le respondieron ambos.

— ¿Y ustedes?—Les pregunto el peli-blanco.

—Buscando a Shizen—Le respondió Megumi— ¿La han visto?—Los dos chicos negaron con la cabeza.

—Ustedes…. —Se oyó una voz masculina atrás de ellos.

—Alfred—Lo reconoció Kazemaru, el hermano de Elizabeth. Alfred un chico de cabello rubio semi-largo y alborotado, sus ojos son azules los cuales lo cubren unos lentes de margo negro muy parecidos a los de su hermana, su piel es blanca y mide 1,67— ¿Tu que haces aquí?

—Busco a mi hermana.

Al terminar Alfred su frase se hoyo un estruendo extraño, el corredor del edificio se cerro piedra por piedras, así cubriendo su única salida, las paredes comenzaron a crecer y crecer, convirtiéndose en metal fuerte y solido, mientras que ramas de enredaderas comenzaron a crecer desde el suelo enredándose entre las paredes.

Se escucho otro estruendo, una de las paredes se comenzó a abrir lentamente dejando ver otras más que también se movían en diferentes direcciones, y igualmente de altas y pesadas.

_"….. Almas puras y frescas…"—_se oyó hablar unas voces que parecían de niños y de gente adulta, un susurro extraño—_"…No nos trajiste a todos…..….. Nos conformaremos con otro más….. Queremos al otro parlante…"_

Las voces se hicieron cada vez más roncas y potentes, mareando un poco a Kazemaru.

—Tienen que salir de aquí…..—Les dijo Kazemaru sosteniéndose la cabeza con ambas manos. Todos lo voltearon a ver.

_"…. Les dijimos que era imposible escapar….. La caja es nuestra…."—_Al oír Kaze abrió los ojos.

—… Esas cosa…. ¡Chicos salgan!…. Esas cosas tienen la caja y no dudo que tengan a las chicas—Les grito esta vez el ex velocista.

—Si crees que te vamos a dejar aquí estas loco—Hablo Alfred—Además si vinimos a la misma cosa creo que nadie va a querer salir sin recuperar lo que perdieron.

—Alfred tiene razón, no te dejaremos ni mucho menos dejare aquí a Rocio, si ya estamos aquí y esas cosa tienen a las chicas tenemos que salvarlas—Hablo esta vez Suzuno.

—Y nosotros tampoco—Lo esto asintió a lo que dijo Endo—No dejare que esas cosas se coman o hagan lo que quieran con mi prima. Te diré lo que le dije a ella…. Estamos juntos en esto, pase lo que pase.

Kazemaru sonrio, no habría forma para convencer a aquellos chicos de salir de ese lugar aunque tampoco sabia como, pero por primera vez no le importaba ya que tenia amigos que lo ayudarían.

—Okey hagámoslo, busquemos a nuestras amigas y a la caja, antes que ellos la habrán.

* * *

**Y chachan! Es todo por hoy ;) Muajajajajajajaja xD los deje con más intriga intrigosa y sobre todo con suspenso.**

**¿Que creen que pase? ¿Tendrá razón Kazemaru y Edgar esta involucrado? ¿Encontraran y salvaran a las chicas?**

**Bueno contestare sus review... :D**

**anothereleven345 : **Creo que nunca te he agradecido por tus review ^^ unos lindos y hermoshos review ^^ Sabes que otra cosa me alegra aparte de los review :D Pues que les guste mi historia ^^ Gracias también por eso ^^ Espero no me mates por dejarte más intriga ñ.ñ

**Me despido, para que no me quieren matar por eliminar una que otra historia ^^ y de pasada les recomiendo un fic llamado _"Generación Delta" _de Yori-chan. Inazuma Fan. Demas todas las historias de **anothereleven345**** ^^ no sabría decirles los nombres ya que me gustan todas sus fic's ^^****

****Bye Bye! :D****


	11. ¿Este es el fin?

**Hola~ hermosas creaturitas del señor~ ^^ **

**Hoy les dejo el ultimo capitulo de este fic, un capitulo el cual espero que sea largo y de su agrado ^^**

_**Los personajes de Inazuma Eleven no me pertenecen.**_

* * *

**Capitulo 11: ****¿Este es el fin?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ese lugar era aterrador, solo podías ver muro tras muro, y el día no ayudaba, el cielo se veía gris, como si fuera a pasar una tormenta con nueves obscuras.

_"…. No podrán salir…. Están en nuestro mundo…"—_todos se detuvieron en seco y miraron a Kazemaru.

— ¿Por qué escuchamos esas voces?—Pregunto Sayori.

—No tengo idea.

—Esto es lo que siempre escuchan Shizen y tu, ¿verdad?—Kazemaru asintió a la pregunta del estratega.

Siguieron caminando y tratando de averiguar como salir y como encontrar a sus amigas.

—No creo que esto funcione—Se detuvo Alfred—Creo que lo mejor es separarnos, no conseguiremos nada pensando en ambas cosas.

El resto lo miro.

—Yo lo apoyo. Sayori, Megumi, Fidio, Daniel vengan conmigo, nosotros buscaremos una salida. Endo, Alfred, Suzuno, Goenji, Kazemaru, vallan a buscar la las chicas—Les dijo el de rastas.

—Okey—Dijo seriamente el portero.

—Espera…. ¿Porque solo ellos?—Pregunto Daniel.

—No creo que quieras arriesgar tu vida por ellas—Le respondió Fidio—Además ellos, tienen muy buenos motivos para salvarlas.

Punto para Fidio.

—Okey….

—Cuando encontremos una salida los buscaremos—Les dijo Megumi, el otro grupo.

Ambos grupos caminaron por diferentes direcciones, pero antes de alegarse demasiado, el peli-crema llamo al de capa.

—Kidou…. —Él se detuvo—…. ¿Porque no vas tú por Shizen?—Kidou lo miro con una sonrisa de lado.

—….. Solo encuéntrala…..—prosiguió su camino—…. Si sobreviven te digo…. Aunque te darás cuenta tu solo—Miro al resto—…. Aquí nos encontraremos.

* * *

La noche era fría y constantemente soplaba una brisa que hacia helar la piel. Aki se abraso a ella misma, saco un suéter de su armario, antes de salir de su alcoba miro por la ventana.

—Este clima….

Salió a la pequeña sala y luego por la puerta del dormitorio, en uno de los pasillos se encontró a Haruna quien veía el parpadeo de las luces, ambas se quedaron viendo la lámpara.

—…. Esta pasando como en aquella vez…. —Soltó Haruna sin dejar de ver el foco.

— ¿Cómo aquella vez?—Pregunto confundida la peli-verde.

—… Si…. Mi padre me conto que, hubo un tiempo que la escuela no tenia demanda estudiantil, y le urgía tener los alumnos suficientes para evitar un cierre…. Mi padre asistió en ese tiempo… Dijo que por extraños motivos la escuela había cerrado el edificio principal, por ciertas desapariciones en el. Y por un extraño olor fétido en el, la verdad, el no me dijo mucho.

—_Extrañas desapariciones…. ¡No!... Espero que eso no tenga que ver con los chicos…._

El director sintió una leve brisa, dejo los papeles que leía en ese momento, sobre el escritorio, su pequeña hija lo miro.

—Shouta quédate aquí—Le dijo a la peli-verde.

—…Hai…

Kageyama al levantarse miro por la ventana, presentía lo que pasaría en ese momento, cerro los ojos y recordó lo que antes había pasado.

-_(flashback)-_

_Corrió y corrió junto con su padre, hasta llegar al edificio principal._

_—Reiji quédate aquí afuera—Le indico su padre, pero le hizo caso omiso, lo siguió hasta adentro, al atravesar la puerta, un olor fuerte y desagradable entro atraves de sus fosas nasales, directo a sus pulmones, rápidamente se tapo la nariz con ambas manos._

_— ¿Y se puede quitar?—Oyó hablar a su padre, quien hablaba con uno de los conserjes._

_—No, director, hemos tratado desde la mañana y nada, la puerta no se quita—El director se quedo pensando._

_—Que hay detrás de la puerta—Hablo._

_—Pues…. No creo que eso le agrade—Le dio una mascarilla._

_El conserje fue abriendo poco a poco la puerta, un pequeño pero extraño olor se escapo por la pequeña abertura. La puerta al estar totalmente abierta, dejo al descubierto una extraña habitación con extraños instrumentos, todos sucios con ciertas marcas de un líquido rojo ya seco., y en una de las paredes decía "esto es solo el comienzo", estaba escrito con ese mismo liquido que bañaba a los instrumentos._

_—Ya no es necesario llamar buscarlos…. Ya los hemos encontrado…. —El director entro en la habitación y de una de las mesas tomo una caja—…. La caja musical de María Anna…._

_-(Fin del flashback)-_

_—Como puede ser que una caja musical traiga tantos problemas… Ahora eres tú, debí imaginarlo. Nunca debí sacarla de ese lugar, ni abrir la…. Edgar ahora a quien encerraras, dudo que quieras que ellos te lleven, aunque tampoco creo que pongas la vida de ellos antes que la tuya…. —_La razón era clara, pero si esas cosas salían de nuevo tal como lo hizo aquel hombre hace mucho tiempo, es por eso que encerró a un sustituto, un chico o chica cuyos poderes fueran mas allá de hablar con fantasmas—_….…. El riesgo que eso se vuelva a repetir es muy alto, esas cosas son más inteligentes de lo que pensaba… Pero quienes serán, los chicos…. —_Camino hasta su teléfono y le hablo a su secretaria—Tráeme los expedientes del consejero…. _Espero que no pase lo que estoy pensando… _No mejor yo voy—Le volvió a decir la secretaria.

_—_Padre…

—Pase lo que pase quiero que te quedes aquí.

—Si padre.

Kageyama salió de la oficina dejando a la pequeña.

* * *

En los dormitorios 

—Esto es extraño. ¿Por qué el director nos pidió no salir de nuestros dormitorios?—Pregunto Mikury—Es viernes, siempre salimos los viernes.

—Lo se… —Le respondió Afuro.

—_Ahora que lo veo, ni Suzuno y Kazemaru están, espero que no este pasando algo malo—_Pensó Nagumo.

—Pero bueno por lo menos tenemos televisión e internet—Hablo Lika

— ¡Lika, solo te importa eso!—Le regaño Toko.

Lika y Toko siguieron peleando por las pocas preocupaciones de la peli-azul, peleas que divertían a los demás excepto a una de ellas, a Akira, quien se seguía preguntando y diciendo que algo extraño estaba pasando, era bastante extraño que su director tomara esas medidas.

—_….. Esta pasando algo muy extraño…. —_Al poco tiempo se unieron a ellos Lía, Haruna, Brittany, Aki, Tachimukai, Toramaru, Fudo, Fubuki y Atsuya.

—Akira tenemos que hablar contigo—Le hablo seriamente, los cinco la miraron.

—Okey.

* * *

—Este lugar es más aterrador de lo que pensaba—Comento Endo.

—Siempre es aterrador—Le contesto Kazemaru calmado.

—No entiendo como lo soportan—Hablo esta vez Suzuno.

—…. No lo hacen…. Eso es más desesperante, que cualquier cosa en el mundo. Mi hermana lo odia—Les hablo Alfred—Es un don que nadie pide, el don que nadie desea ni nadie quiere…

—….Cualquiera lo quiere cambiar…. No le puedes decir a nadie sobre el o te creerán loca. Lo que te hace no poder confiar en nadie, ni en tu propia familia. O no decirles por tener miedo a que algo malo les pase.

Después de la explicación de Kazemaru, un silencio sepulcral reino entre ellos, pareciera que todos pensaban en diferentes cosas que al final era lo mismo; Alfred le llegaron los miles de recuerdos que tenia junto con su hermana, a pesar de la timidez de ella no tenia amigos, pero ese no era le factor principal, ese era su extraño don, el había sido su único amigo, y el mismo deicidio pasar todo el tiempo junto con ella, para que no volviera a sufrir el rechazo de los demás chicos y chicas.

Suzuno, comprendió del porque Rocio entro a aquella puerta, ella como Kazemaru tenían experiencia con este tipo de cosas y sabían lo peligroso que los fantasmas podían ser, así que intentaron protegerlos, y gracias a eso el estaba bien. El peli-blanco esta vez estaba decidido a salvar a su amiga, esta vez podía hacer algo.

_"… Volveremos…. Habré la caja…."—_Esta vez solo escucho el ex velocista—_"…. Solo se necesita una gota…"_

—Nos acercamos.

Enfrente de ellos estaba una caballa vieja, con las tejas y vidrios rotos, la puerta parchada con pedazos de madera, la parte de adentro estaba obscura, no se podía distinguir ninguna silueta o mueble.

—Es extraño que dentro de un laberinto este esta cosa—Hablo Goenji.

—Para mi es normal—Dijeron al unísono Kaze y Alfred.

Oyeron un grito aterrador adentro de la casa.

— ¡Demonios Shizen!—Grito Endo al reconocer la voz de la castaña y corrió hacia la cabaña.

* * *

_-(Flashback)-_

_El receso era tranquilo, al igual que el día. Se respiraba una paz por todos lados, una paz extrañamente presenten. Se recargo en uno de los bordes de la azotea, mientras miraba a su alrededor todas las copas de los arboles, llenas de ese verde característico de la primavera, cerro los ojos al sentir la brisa matutina. Al oír la puerta los abrió y miro al horizonte, y luego se giro hacia donde estaba la chica peli-verde._

_—Aki…—Camino hacia ella y le entrego un sobre—Si…. Si algo malo me llega a pasar a mi o al resto de los chicos quiero que la abras, en ella esta están todas las instrucciones de como destruir la caja de música. Todo viene en el sobre._

_—Pero Shizen…._

_—No confió en Edgar, pero…. Es el único que me puede ayudar y…. —Saco otra cosa de su mochila—…. Esto es la verdadera historia del Rey Arturo, la logre sacar del libro de Edgar, quiero que la leas tu sola en un lugar tranquilo, donde no te sientas observada—Le sonrió—Una cosa más…. Quiero que le des esto a Kidou—Le entrego otro sobre._

_-(Fin del flashback)-_

Abrió los ojos lentamente, ese recuerdo en ocasiones la llenaba de paz, conocía a la castaña ella siempre tenia un plan extra o un as bajo la manga, nuca daba todo por hecho, esa era una de las cosas por la cual la admiraba, antes de hablar, leyó nuevamente la carta.

— ¿Aki-san para que nos llamaste?—Hablo Toramaru.

Ella suspiro.

—Bueno… Quiero que nos ayuden en algo—Miro a Brittany y Fudo—A encontrar la caja musical de María Anna.

—Eso es propiedad de la escuela—Comento Akira.

—Ya no esta en su lugar—Les dijo Katia—Alguien la cambio de lugar.

—Okey, lo que quiso decir Aki es que nos tienen que ayudar a abrir y destruir la caja—Brittany hablo.

— ¿Destruirla?—Se preguntaron todos confundidos. Aki suspiro.

—La caja musical es más que una caja musical, Paganini se la dio a María Anna, porque ella la cuidaría mejor que el. Un humano cualquiera no puede cuidar aquella caja. Siglos atrás Mordred la cuidaba, pero amenazaba la vida de la humanidad es por eso que Sir Lancelot fue en busca de la caja y de Mordred, pero este lo encerró en ella. Lo encerró para alimentar a aquellos seres malignos que se encontraban en la caja, y Lancelot era el único en su tiempo que podía ver y hablar con los fantasmas, Merlín lo educo para entender y proteger mejor aquella caja…. Esas cosas se alimentan y necesitan de los chicos con ese don…. Pero…. Aun más… Ese don debe sobre pasar todos los esquemas, es difícil de explicar.

—…. La caja de música antes era la caja de pandora, donde se dice que estaban lo monstruos más aterradores y creaturas de otros mundos, pero se equivocan en esa caja esta el miedo mismo—Prosiguió con la explicación Brittany—Pero era muy fácil de abrir, es por so que al dársela a Paganini le agrego la _nota 13 _la cual libera o atrapa a los miedos y temores de las personas, a parte de liberar a aquellas creaturas. La _nota 13 _se puede tocar tal como esta escrita así como de inversa, si la tocas de inversa, así se escapara todo lo que atrapo… Y solo la pueden destruir ustedes, los que pueden ver fantasmas.

—Y los que tuvimos una experiencia de este tipo—Concluyo el castaño.

—Pero hay más ¿cierto?—Pregunto Akira al ver la cara de indecisión de los dos chicos—Y eso tiene que ver con lo que dice el director.

—Si… Digamos que esto había pasado antes, y por lo que me conto Haruna—La miro—… Eso mismo va a pasar.

* * *

Entraron al lugar donde parecía vacío sin ninguna presencia. Y solo había una puerta, la puerta del sótano, la abrieron poco apoco, al entrar encontraron a las chicas; Rocio se encontraba acostada en una especie de camilla, a marrada por dos cinturones de cuero. Elizabeth en la misma posición de Rocio, y Shizen amarrada de las muñecas, por una cadena que colgaba del techo.

Kazemaru y Suzuno corrieron a ayudar a Rocio, mientras que Alfred a ayudar a su hermana. Endo y Goenji bajaron a Shizen quien al bajarla se desmayo, rompieron una tira de tela y se la amarraron en la muñeca izquierda.

—Chicos que hacen aquí…. No deberían estar aquí… Ellos…—Tartamudeaba Rocio, Suzuno se quito el suéter y cobijo a la chica oji-chocolate.

—Debemos salir antes que ellos lleguen—Se apresuro a decir Alfred, quien hizo lo mismo con su hermana.

—Y lo más rápido que podamos—Hablo Endo.

— ¿Qué pasa Endo?—Pregunto Kazemaru acercándose al chico.

—Esas… Cosas…. Esas coas solo necesitaban…. la sangre de cualquiera que tuviera visiones, premoniciones y todo ese tipo de cosas. Un chico con nuestro don… Un don parecido al de Edgar…..—Dijo Elizabeth siendo abrazada por su hermano.

— ¿Edgar?

—Si… Edgar… los libero…. El abrió la caja…. Decía que la necesitaba para quedarse en su lugar y el fuera liberado…. Pero ellos tenían otros planes—Hablo esta vez Rocio—…. También necesitaban la sangre de ella para ser liberados y gobernar el mundo…. Dicen que cuando se apague su vida, ellos volverán.

—Salgamos lo más rápido posible…. Antes que pierda más sangre—Dijo el peli-crema.

**…**

—Podemos parar, hemos caminado por horas—Se quejo Sayori.

—No exageres apenas llevamos media, cuando mucho una hora—Le regaño su hermano.

— ¿Habrán encontrado a las chicas?—Pregunto Megumi.

—No lo se…—Dijo Kidou, mientras se detenía y miraba a las placas cambiar de lugar—… No tiene sentido seguir, el laberinto cambian.

—Si, la estatua nos trago aquí, lo más lógico seria que la estatua nos lleve de nuevo a la escuela—Opino Fidio.

—Fidio tiene razón, volvamos, también hay que buscar a los demás.

* * *

Se miraron entre ellos, una vez más el grupo abrió lentamente la puerta, aquella puerta vieja de metal, misma puerta que le había causado terror a varios.

Al entrar sus ojos solo vieron obscuridad, una obscuridad tan profunda que los llenaba de terror porque no sabían que pasaría.

**…**

_Mikury despertó acostada en el suelo, un suelo de tierra maciza, sin ninguna piedra, arbusto, pasto._

_Se levanto poco a poco, pero al levantar más la vista sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, vio el extenso mar, un mar que no se le veía fin, en el horizonte solo había una línea azul que separaba el cielo del océano._

_Miro hacia abajo, y vio mas agua, agua burbujeante que chocaba con las rocas, estaba paralizada, no sabia que hacer._

_El mismo recuerdo inundo sus ojos y mente, los sonidos se volvieron más claros y agudos, todo estaba volviendo, el auto, el mar, un risco infinito, demasiado alto para ella. El rostro de sus padres, el de los rescatistas, los doctores, el resto de las personas volvieron para recordarle que ella sobrevivió, que ella estaba sola en el mundo._

_— ¡Mikury!—Le volvió a llamar— ¡Mikury! Es solo la caja, eso ya paso—Oyó una voz masculina. Cerró los ojos con fuerza._

_—No… Esto no esta pasando…. ¡Esto no es real!—Abrió los ojos encontrándose con el dueño de aquella voz— ¿Tobitaka? ¿Que haces?_

_—Sabía que necesitarías ayuda._

_—Gracias—Lo abrazo._

**_..._**

_Los ojos del peli-plata se volvieron a nublar y su brillo en ellos se fue, todo era igual que sus pesadillas, nieve por todos lados, odiaba ese lugar, pero de alguna forma no podía dejar de pensar y de mirar en ello._

_— ¡Fubuki!—El chico no hacia caso— ¡Shiro-kun! Por favor ya no piense en eso—Le abrazo._

_Fubuki seguía en su trance, sentía cada cosa, el frio de la nieve. Pero en especial el mismo sentimiento al no ver a sus padres junto a el._

_—Shiro-kun cierra los ojos, solo es una ilusión—Le suplico otra vez. En un segundo intento, el peli-plata pudo escuchar la voz de la chica._

_—A-A-Akira…Akira, pensé que…. —Su entorno cambio, y pudo verla_

_—Todo solo era una ilusión._

_—Gracias._

_—No tienes que agradecer tu hiciste algo similar por mi—Akira sonrió._

**_…_**

_Lía estaba en una esquina de la habitación, y las sombras de las personas se reflejaban y las vea pasar, ella se abrazaba las piernas, mientras que las lágrimas caían por su delicado y fino rostro. _

_— ¡Lía despierta!_

_Se sentía sola, por más que les llamaba nadie le hacia caso, sus gritos eran en vano, era como si fuera invisible a los ojos de todos._

_— ¡Lía yo si te escucho, no estas sola!—Frase que la hizo levantar la cabeza._

_—Y-Yo no…. —Vio una luz enfrente de ella, en donde vio a una persona conocida–A-A-Atsuya…._

**_._**

_— ¿Sakuma?—Para Brittany el sueño había sido igual que el de la castaña, ambas no querían estar solas ni perder a sus amigos y personas importantes._

_Brittany corrió hasta el y lo abrazo, el peli-blanco solo se sonrojo un poco, pero correspondió el abrazo de su amiga._

* * *

Salieron de la cabaña, al mirar el cielo pudieron ver que este estaba más obscuro, no era una buena señal, aparte que Shizen no despertaba, seguía con los ojos cerrados, y la venda improvisada que traía estaba inundada de sangre, su rostro había perdido el color. Parecía una flor que se marchitaba a cada segundo.

—Esto es malo—Se repitió una vez más Endo.

—No llegan los demás, ¿están seguros que este es el punto de reunión?—Pregunto Suzuno.

—Si, es este el lugar—Le respondió Alfred—Ya deberían estar aquí.

A los pocos minutos llego el resto.

— ¡Chicos!—Grito emocionada Sayori— ¡Pensé que no los volvería a ver!—Corrió hasta Endo—Shizen….

—Tranquila estará bien—Le dijo Endo quien le Ayudaba a Goenji a cambiarle la venda a la chica—Solo hay que sacarla de aquí.

— ¿Encontraron algo?—Les pregunto Alfred.

—No, todo el laberinto se mueve, no hay manera de salir. Lo único que sabemos que si la estatua nos trajo hasta aquí, es esa misma la que nos llevara de vuelta—Le respondió Fidio—Miro hasta donde estaba Sayori— ¿Qué le paso a Shizen?

—Esas cosas abrieron la caja, con la sangre de Shizen. Por lo que sabemos si ella muere esas cosas saldrán—Le respondió Kaze—Por eso es importante salir de aquí lo más pronto posible.

—Pues regresemos.

Todos se pusieron en marcha hasta la estatua, los crujidos eran más frecuente, todo el laberinto volvía a cambiar, pero otro sonido extraño como si algo se arrastrase entre la maleza los alerto.

—Caminen más aprisa, no sabemos que este apunto de pasar—Hablo el peli-celeste.

Atrás venían Endo, Kidou, Goenji y Sayori, quienes platicaban de todo lo que pasaba, pero el tema principal era la prima del castaño.

—Kidou…—Le llamo Shuuya, quien cargaba a Shizen en la espalda.

—Esto… Sayori, ven acompáñame tengo que hablar con Kazemaru—La jalo de la muñeca y fueron con el chico.

Al quedarse ambos _solos _Goenji le pregunto a Kidou.

— ¿Porque, me pediste que yo fuera por Shizen?

—Pensé que te habías dado cuenta—Le respondió el chico de restas sin inmutarse—Ella, tal vez se parezca a Endo, pero al mismo tiempo es muy diferente a el. A ella le importo más tu opinión, que la de nosotros, hasta Endo lo sabe—Pauso—No te voy a mentir…. Desde que estuve en Teikoku junto a ella, sentí algo más por ella. Pero al entrar a esta escuela y conocerte a ti, pude darme cuenta que ella siente lo mismo que yo, pero por ti—Suspiro—…. Creo que era obvio para todos, menos para ustedes dos…..—Pauso—… Pero ella lo comprendió rápido.

_-(Flashback)-_

_"… Creo que después de todo tenias razón, siempre la tienes._

_Sabes, desde el primer momento en el que te vi, sentí una gran admiración, nunca había conocido a alguien igual a ti. Eres un chico al cual le confiaría mi vida, y todo lo que dice o piensa tiene argumentos solidos y hechos que van desde lo superficial hasta lo concreto. Parece… Parece como si nunca te equivocaras._

_Esta semana ha sido así, me he dado cuenta lo inteligente que puedes y eres, eso es lo especial en ti, lo que yo nunca me pude dar cuenta, y de lo que tú te diste cuenta en mí. Hay una razón por la cual siempre dicen que el amor es ciego, es de lo que me di y te diste cuenta, además que en el amor siempre te enamoras de la persona equivocadas, pero tu y yo sabemos que Goenji no lo es, solo necesita tiempo, y sobre todo la que necesitaba tiempo era yo, creo que muy dentro de mi sabia de mis sentimientos hacia el. Y eso mismo sientes por mí._

_Por primera vez deje todo mi pasado atrás, no siempre se sabe dar un paso adelante, me canse de pelear te juro que no quiero mas*. Confié en el desde el principio, y tu me lo recordaste, y más cuando tu más que nadie me conoce….._

_Pd: Gracias por lo demás…_

_-(Fin Flashback)-_

—Yo le dije todo lo que habías hecho por ella, me pareció lo correcto. Además, tu lograste algo que yo nunca había podido hacer, que ella fuera ella misma, que sonriera y dejase de comportarse como niña pequeña.

—…. Kidou…. Por eso mismo trate de ayudarla. Endo parece como alguien que no le importa nada y todo se lo toma a la ligera, pero no es así.

—Lo se…. Ese chico es extraño.

_"….. No vamos a dejar que salga….."—_Se escuchó una voz—_"…. Ella no saldrá…."—_Cuando terminaron de hablar se oyó otro crujido esta vez eran de las ramas de la enredadera.

—…E-Esas…. C-cosas…. n-no dejaran que me valla—Por fin despertó la oji-verde agua

Todos la voltearon a ver, Goenji la bajo. Ella todavía estaba débil y pálida.

— ¡Shizen despertaste!—Sayori corrió a abrazarla pero esta vez la abrazo delicadamente— ¡Pensé que, no ibas a despertar y que entrarías en coma y que!—Pauso para tomar aire— ¡Pensé que te nos ibas!

—….no creo que salgamos todos…. Al menos que ellos cumplan su parte…—Dijo ella después de ser soltada del abrazo de Yori.

—Quieres decir que esas cosas se están defendiendo porque Aki y los demás están intentando destruir la caja musical—Tradujo Kidou.

—Solo nos queda escapar de las ramas y el liberito y esperar llegar a salvo a la estatua—Comento Kazemaru.

* * *

El sueño de cada uno fue diferente, pero pudieron salir de su pesadilla gracias a la ayuda de otro. Parecía que el plan de Shizen iba bien, Aki por un lado suspiro aliviada.

Todos miraron la misma habitación que el antiguo director había visto tiempo atrás. Una espesa nueve comenzó a inundar el lugar, mientras que un frio los cubría todos haciendo que su piel se erizara y congelara las células de sus cuerpos.

—… _Algo creado por maldad, debe destruirse con maldad…..—_Pensaron Brittany, Aki y Fudo.

_"….. Son más de ellos….."—_Escucharon unas voces.

—… Los escucho….

—_Plan de Shizen por favor no nos falles—_Brittany pensaba, saco una pequeña bolsa donde tenia dos mechones de cabello, rápido tomaron la caja y la abrieron.

Tomaron el primer mechón de cabello lo metieron adentro y le prendieron fuego de color negro.

* * *

Por su parte dentro del laberinto, las placas de metal habían separado a los chicos entres grupos, primero conformado por Elizabeth, Alfred, Kazemaru y Daniel, el segundo por Megumi, Fidio, Suzuno y Rocio, el tercero por Sayori, Shizen, Endo, Kidou Y Goenji.

—Esto es malo—Megumi se abrazo asimisma.

—Que habrán hecho allá afuera para que esto pase—Comento Rocio, quien ya estaba un poco mejor.

**…..**

—Es mejor que nos movamos y encontremos otra salida hacia la estatua—Comento Kidou, el resto sintió y caminaron.

—Shizen... Ya te sientes mejor—Le decía Sayori quien quiso ayudarla.

—Pues… Bien... Lo que se dice bien… Aun no.

—Yo te llevo, sino no podremos avanzar más—Le dijo Goenji.

—Que me trataste de decir—Shizen lo fulmino con la mirada.

—Solo trato de ser amable contigo, pero si no quieres, ese ya no es mi problema.

La castaña iba a argumentar algo más, pero Yori hablo.

—Ya tortolitos dejen de pelearse, no se ustedes pero quiero ver a mi hermano.

**….**

Los cuatro miraron hacia arriba, las ramas de la enredadera se movían cada vez más.

—Nos tenemos que dar prisa y encontrar otro camino—Hablo el rubio, quien se adelanto, y no tardaron los otros dos chicos en seguirlo.

—Vamos Lizzy, hay que salir de aquí—Kazemaru le tendió la mano, acto que hizo que la chica se sonrojara.

—H-Hai…. —Tardo pero le tomo la mano.

* * *

— ¿Y funciono?—Pregunto Toramaru.

—Si hubiera funcionado no estaríamos aquí—Le respondió Katia.

—Todavía no termina—Les respondió Fudo—Esta es la segunda parte.

Saco el segundo mechón, hizo lo mismo que con el pasado, esta vez un fuego negro empezó a salir del piso, dieron unos pasos hacia atrás ya que el fuego avanzaba rápidamente.

—Su turno—Les grito Brittany.

Akira, Toramaru y Genda tomaron la caja y la aventaron al fuego.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tiempo después...

Sayori se miro nuevamente en el espejo, reviso cada uno de sus cabellos y que cada uno estuviera en su lugar. Suspiro y recordó por lo que habían pasado tiempo atrás, solo recordó que todo se empezó a hacer pequeño, y una luz brillante los cubrió, después despertó en el jardín trasero junto con sus amigos y su hermano; llevaron a Shizen a la enfermería.

No se podía imaginar que estaba a unas cuantas horas de graduarse, ese día llego, se dejo el uniforme impecable.

Salió a la pequeña sala y vio que la castaña veía por la ventana con un semblante diferente en su rostro, uno de entre duda, preocupación y un poco de temor.

—Shizen…. Todo ya esta bien…. No pasara algo más.

—Lo se…. Pero…. No es toda la historia—Volteo a ver a Sayori—…. Lo que Aki y el resto hicieron fue esconder la caja de música…. Los mechones que llevaba eran míos y de Edgar, al quemarlos a ambos nos liberaron… La caja de música esta en ese lugar, pero al alcance de esas cosas, si quieren pueden volver a sacar la caja del más allá…. Pero…. No pueden…

—….. Tu lo has dicho no pueden.

—Siguen existiendo las pesadillas, si eso existe, ellos podrían volver.

—Okey, dejemos eso en el pasado, es nuestra graduación, hay que alegrarnos.

* * *

La ceremonia de graduación había terminado, los padres y familiares se encontraban con los alumnos felicitándolos y dándoles abrazos o regañándolos por sus calificaciones. El caso de Mamoru Endo, quien de milagro se graduó, era bastante divertido ver al castaño siendo regañado por su madre.

—Mamoru deberías ser más como Shizen, ella saco un promedio prefecto.

—Ni tanto, no creo que un nueve punto nueve sea una perfecta calificación—Dijo el hermano mayor de la chica, quien le revolvió el cabello.

—Por lo menos mejor que tu si—Le respondió ella.

**….**

Fidio y Megumi….

Fidio se alejo un momento de sus padres y camino hasta una chica de cabello negro y ojos azules.

—O-Oye Megumi puedo hablar contigo…. —Fidio estaba un poco nervioso. Ella miro un momento a sus padres.

—Si—Ambos se alejaron de sus progenitores.

—Megumi…. Bueno…. Pues…. megustas—Dijo rápidamente, la pelinegra no le entendió—Hablare más lento…. Megumi…. Tu…. Me gustas—l final se sonrojo, había practicado frente al espejo como una cien veces y al final no salió como el planeaba—…. Aunque creo que te gusta Daniel… y pues…. —La oji-azul lo callo dándole un tierno beso en los labios.

—A-A m-mi…. También me gustas Fidio-kun…..—Esa no se la esperaba, se acerco a la chica y ambos volvieron a juntar sus labios en otro cálido y tierno beso, un beso que ambos esperaban desde hace mucho, aunque tuvieron que separarse por falta de oxigeno.

**…..**

Sakuma y Brittany….

Ambos daban una ultima vuelta por la escuela, cada vez que veían una parte de ella recordaban todo lo que habían vivido, especialmente recordaron el extraño sueño de Brittany, una vez que pasaron por el edificio central.

—Sabes que nunca estarás sola, siempre podrás contar conmigo—Le dijo el chico, Brittany sonrió y lo volvió a abrazar.

* * *

Ese era el último día, unos se encontraban empacando las últimas cosas, otros bajando sus maletas, u otros siendo ayudados por sus padres y metiendo las maletas a la cajuela del coche. Esto último, estaba haciendo la nieta menor de Daiske, aunque la hacia feliz, pero en ocasiones su hermano mayor la hacia exasperar, y lo peor es que con las idioteces de su primo era peor.

Suspiro, no los podía cambiar, es lo que le toco, un primo amante del futbol y un hermano aprovechado que le gustaba molestarla.

Un mensaje hizo que olvidara que su hermano existía.

**….**

Llego al lugar de donde decía el mensaje, la azotea del edificio, al abrir la puerta una cálida y fresca brisa movió su cabello.

— ¿Y como esta tu muñeca?—Le pregunto el chico que la esperaba.

—Bien ya sano…. Es la primera vez que llegas a tiempo—El sonrió de lado—Y aquí me tienes que querías.

El chico saco una hoja de papel de su bolsillo, ella se sorprendió.

—….. La leíste….

—Si. Me la dio Kidou.

—Voy a matar al chico de la capa roja* alias Yuuto Kidou. Goenji…. Yo bueno…. —El se acerco a ella, dejando un poco de distancia entre ambos.

—De hecho el me había dicho antes.

— ¿Antes?

—Justamente cuando estábamos en el laberinto—Pauso y dio un paso más—…. La primera vez que te vi, bueno, estabas desmayada. Después, al encontrarte en cada situación extraña, pensé que siempre te salvaría, pero al final…. Me di cuenta que yo mismo estaba contigo siempre que algo malo te pasara y llegue a la conclusión, de que no importaba la situación yo tenia que estar a tu lado, y no porque me necesitaras, si no porque yo quería—Dio un paso más al frente—…. Y lo que tú y Kidou sienten es lo mismo que yo siento…. Un sentimiento cálido, bastante extraño…. —Acorto más la distancia.

—….. Que te hace confiar ciegamente en la otra persona…. Y que no importa lo que pase siempre querrás su compañía…. —Ambos acortaron la distancia con un beso, que después intensificaron cuando el la rodeo por la cintura.

Pero ambos se separaron al hacer falta el oxigeno.

—Este fue un año extraño y fuera de lo común.

—Lo dices, por que conoces a nuevas personas, alguien te dijo que existen los fantasmas, y que una caja musical es responsable de las catástrofes de la tierra, y luego una extraña estatua te lleva a un laberinto aparentemente sin salida…. Y luego un chico, quien morirá, te dice y te da una carta que ya misma escribí solo para el…Pues…. Si fue un año extraño.

—Un año bástate extraño…. Es el ultimo día despidámonos de todos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Un año después...

_"…..Ven con nosotros….."—_oía a unas voces que lo llamaban—"…Toma la caja…"

* * *

**Y fin! Wiiiii! Termine... espero que les haya gustado este remedo de fic, el cual me exprimió mis últimos granos de imaginación, ya que pensaba en actualizar otra historia ¬w¬ porque hace mucho tiempo que no la actualizo y hoy quería aprovechar ese aire de inspiración. **

**Por lo que veo el capitulo me quedo largooooo~ mas de 5,000 -se seca la frente-Pero bueno, lo termine, y el capitulo no quedo tal como le lo había planteado :/ Pero salio de mi cabesita de ultimo momento y estoy satisfecha ^^ aunque lo que importa es su opinión... y como Dice el capitulo ¿Es el fin? e.e No lo se... muajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja.**

**Antes de despedirme le daré gracias a...**

**anothereleven345**

**MiniwaYuno**

**Haruhi-nya**

**Yori-chan. Inazuma fan**

**fran. varia. niebla**

**SatachiUchiha1**

**Wynter. Defensora de sakuma11**

**Lia-chan555**

**rox siniestra**

**Garcías**** por prestarme a sus oc ^^ y por leer este fic, dejar review. Y a todos los que leyeron esta historia también muchas gracias ^^ se les aprecia y quiere.**

**Saludos y muchos abrazos ^^**

**:D**


End file.
